


The Breath of the Water

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bite Play, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shape of Water AU, Size Difference, Smut, Two Cocks, blood mention, rape mention, smut in later chapters, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: A Sidon x Link au of the movie the Shape of WaterLink has been working as a cleaning maid at Lake Hylia's Biology lab, the same thing happening everyday with nothing exciting.Then in comes the new "asset" from far off of Hyrule which changes his life forever.





	1. How About a Story?

How about I tell you a story?

No, not the normal kind you're used to hearing.

This isn't just some random story your parents would tell you before you go to sleep when you were a child or a typical story you read in a book or on the internet.

Those stories always happened to have a silent hero who must save a fair princess from the evil man behind it all.

No, I won't tell you _that_ story, you've already heard it.

How about I tell you something completely different? Something that you've never ever heard of before.

The kind that you least expect with all the familiar characters we have come to love from that master piece.

And I could tell you about _him._ The hero with no voice. What could I say though that you don't already know?

Kind, courageous. A tad stubborn but otherwise just...perfect.

Then there is the prince. Oh we all know about him.

But this is a different tale remember.

This isn't just about them.

This is the tale of the hero with no voice and the creature that changed everything in his quiet life. For the better? For the worse? Listen well to find out.

 

 


	2. Daily Routine With a Twist

Our story begins just at sunset on a cloudy day in Central Hyrule in an apartment just above a stable for horses.

Link lay curled up in his bed, sleeping the day away as he normally did as his job kept him up into the wee hours of the morning.

The ring of his alarm clock went off just at 6:00 pm waking the blonde from his slumber.

Time for another day of work as a cleaning maid at Lake Hylia Research Facility.

Link sat up slowly, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned, one hand casually reaching out to turn off the alarm.

His routine was as it always was. Set out his clothes for the day, which consisted of a blue tunic and tan slacks, and then prepare food for the day which was mostly consisting of eggs from the farm he lived near.

As some were boiling for him to take, he set out to go in the shower.

The hot water ran down his naked body as he stood in there, resting his hand against the wall.

Warm showers always helped him wake up. It was something that helped him get through the day. Well that and..one other thing.

His other hand rest in his hair, tossing his blonde locks to get them wet, though his other hand traveled down his torso only to wrap his fingers around his cock.

A soft gasp escaped his lips, tilting his head back as pleasure overcame him.

Oh how Link wished that he had someone to to this with.

To have someone touch him so intimately and where he could do it in return.

Link was far from being a virgin. He had sex a with a few men in his life of twenty years, all of which started around when he was eighteen.

Those encounters of his past he knew ere just out of pity since he didn't have a voice or it was some sort of sexual preference his partner had that they enjoyed because he wasn't able to make a sound at all.

Someone to hold him from behind, thrust into him deeply while their hand wrapped around his cock and pump him fast...

It wasn't just that what he wanted. He wanted love. He wanted someone who loved him for him and not out of pity.

He stroked himself faster, bracing his hand against the wall once more, leaning his head back in a silent moan as he came, releasing into his hand and onto the wall.

With his shower done, body dressed, and food prepared, Link made his way to the door right next door to his own.

He opened the door with a smile, hearing the familiar humming of his best friend Zelda.

He shuffled a bit into the door as to not stop on any paws of Zelda's pet Remlits as he made his way further into the apartment so he could find his friend.

“Good evening Link,” Zelda said happily from her work station, setting her sewing needle down and offering a seat on the couch in front of her.

Zelda worked from home as a seamstress, bringing in newly made pieces to a fashion store in between fixing items for customers. She had used to work at the store but due to her “accident” she was asked to work from home.

“I think this is one of my best pieces yet!” she said excitedly, holding up the dress she was working on to show him.

Link nodded his head as he took a seat, setting a plate of fruit and cheese on the table between the two of them.

“ _I know you didn't eat again,”_ Link signed with a silent laugh.

Zelda's one eyed gaze stared over the plate and she happily took it with a sheepish smile on her face.

“I swear Link you are like the mother I've never had,” she giggled. “Thank you.”

The two were certainly a unique pair of best friends.

Due to reasons unknown Link had never been able to speak from an early age, having to learn sign language in order to communicate.

And Zelda had gotten into an “accident” a few years back with another coworker which had taken the sight of her left eye. Anyone who had been there would have known the other woman had attacked her first.

“Anything interesting going to happen today?” Zelda asked, eating a few bites of food and then picking up a golden harp next to her.

Link shrugged, petting one of the remlits that rubbed against his leg affectionately.

“Well I wouldn't expect it,” she said, plucking the strings of the harp in a slow tune. “I don't see how being a maid could be exciting.”

Link's shoulders shook with a silent laugh and he smiled, closing his eyes briefly at the sound, his feet tapping lightly on the carpeted floor.

Though as quickly as she started playing she stopped.

“Link you must get going. Go on, you're going to be late for work,” Zelda scolded.

It was Link's turn to grin sheepishly and rise from the couch, holding the satchel close that held his lunch.

He gave Zelda's head a pat as he left her apartment and closed the door behind him.

Even with the door shut and walking down the hallway he could still hear Zelda playing her harp once again.

As he walked down the hall he tapped his feet to the rhythm, a small smile on his face. He did like to dance but of course never had a partner to do it with.

He had hoped to leave and get right to the carriage he normally caught that would bring him to the lab but of course he was stopped by Mr. Ingo, the owner of the stables that he and Zelda lived above. The man seemed to always catch him when he needed to leave.

“Link!” Mr. Ingo said happily. “Why have I not seen you and Zelda down in the stables? It has been quite some time.”

Link shrugged his shoulders, spotting the carriage he would be taking waiting in the usual spot.

“Come by and bring that cutie with you. You can both ride a horse for free of charge,” Ingo offered, the coworker he was with grabbing his attention next and giving Link his chance to “escape” from having to endure speaking more with Ingo.

“Got caught up with Ingo again huh? He really must have a thing for Zelda,” the farmer, Talon, mused as Link climbed onto the seat next to him.

“ _I don't know why. He really isn't her type,”_ Link signed.

Talon let out a laugh and flicked the reigns for his horse to start their journey.

Link had worked it out with a bunch of produce farmers bringing their crops to town to bring him to the lab for work.

By the time they finished selling their crops they were heading back home, Lake Hylia along their path to their destination.

Talon was one of his friends and he always liked having him be the one to take him to the lab versus some others he had met.

The trip wasn't long but as Link arrived in the building and saw the long line to write in what time he had gotten there, he knew he was too late.

“Link, get your butt over here,” came the voice of Urbosa, another one of his closest friends. She sat at the front of the line, holding both of their punch cards with a frown on her face. This was honestly a normal thing to happen.

Link scurried to the front of the line with her, hearing several protests from the other workers he passed.

“Come on Urbosa, that's not fair,” one protested loudly as Link scribbled in the time it currently was on his card.

“Put a sock in it Telma,” Urbosa said nonchalantly to the woman and guided Link away for them to start their day.

Cleaning detail was just what you would expect. Dust, sweep, and wipe practically anything.

Link liked working with Urbosa though so it made those tedious tasks go by quickly.

Like Zelda, she didn't pay much attention to his disability, treating him like everyone else. Urbosa even simply filled the silence as they worked with her own words,

Mostly complaining, mind you, about the group of girls she took care of.

“I'll tell you Link I take care of those girls for nothing. I work all night here and still make sure they have hot meals and a clean house. But do I ever get a thank you? Not at all,” Urbosa grumbled as she led the way towards another room for them to clean, Link pushing the cart behind her. “Well except for my little Riju. She is always so polite.”

Urbosa ran an orphanage for Gerudo girls. To go from taking care of them all day to working in the lab at night was phenomenal.

Most of the girls were teens there except for a few. Link knew Urbosa loved the girls as if they were her own daughters despite them being a bit of a pain sometimes.

Though little Riju was her favorite of course, being Urbosa's biological daughter and all.

Link never complained about her letting off some stream. He was the perfect candidate in his own eyes to be the one to let her vent to.

With all the work she did she deserved it.

They made their way into the room, several men and women preparing the room for something...aquatic.

Normally Link tended to mind his own business when it came to what the lab was studying at the time but this time he was rather curious.

A large pool of water sat near the back of the room, a tank of water sitting next to it as another holding facility.

Though as always whenever and wherever the lab crew worked, there was always a mess that followed that the had to clean up.

“Really Yunobo? Its called a trash can for a reason,” Urbosa scolded the Goron in the room who was working, one that she and Link tended to talk to from time to time.

“Sorry Urbosa, we've been kind of busy,” Yunobo apologized.

Urbosa sighed, passing a few things to Link to throw away, and seeming ready to scold the goron once again.

“Please Urbosa, not now,” Zant said with a sigh. “Save your chit chat for later. This is a very important day.”

“Sorry,” Urbosa mumbled, going silent for the time being.

“Alright, pay attention everyone,” Zant called out to the group. “We are about to get something we had thought was only myth. A creature we only heard of in legend. A Zora.”

And right at that moment the door opened again and a group of Hylian men rolled in something that looked to be like a large tank of water.

Behind the group was a tall man, striding in as if he already owned the place despite that no one had ever seen him before.

He held himself high, his red orange hair that matched the beard on his face was slicked back into a long ponytail.

He glared out at everyone in the room, the black tunic hugging his muscles which made him look all the more intimidating. Especially with the bow and arrows he held in his hands.

“How was your trip Sir Ganondorf?” Kohga, one of the many scientists who worked in the lab, asked the large man as he moved to the tank.

“Was quite fine. We need to double security. I want this thing on lock down,” Ganondorf responded with a scowl and stepping further into the room.

Zant came scurrying up to the large man, offering a handshake and a welcome but was quickly ignored by Ganondorf as he started giving orders to the others in the room.

Link paused in his sweeping, glancing at the tank of water. A Zora. Link had only read about them in history books as creatures of myth. Fish like creatures that could stand on two legs.

A garbled noise came from the tank as if the creature was speaking.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being watched, he moved closer to the tank, resting his hand on the top of the glass.

Gold eyes flashed in the water to look at him, scared.

Link's eyes softened at the sight, fingers lightly petting the glass in hopes to let the creature know that he wasn't going to hurt him.

It was then that the Zora let out a loud yell, slamming his hand against the top of the tank as if to break himself out.

Link jolted back frightened and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Urbosa was quickly at his side, pulling him close as if to protect him.

“Get them out of there,” Ganondorf barked at Zant who quickly ushered Link and Urbosa towards the door.

Just before the door closed Link looked back over his shoulder at the tank, watching as gold eyes peered at him from the water as if begging him to come back.

 


	3. So Beautiful

****“A Zora? Link are you sure?” Zelda asked as they climbed off of her carriage “later” that day.

“ _Yes of course,”_ Link signed quickly before tying up the horse's reigns and patting its nose. _“It looked so scared.”_

After work every day Link always made sure to spend some extra time with Zelda before he went to sleep for the next day of work.

And just like every week Zelda wanted to make a stop into one of her most recent favorite establishments.

The Milk Bar.

It wasn't the milk she was after despite the front she put up about it.

No it was the woman inside that had her eye.

Zelda had a crush on the woman who worked in there, Miss Cremia. She never had the courage to tell her the feelings she felt for her so she tended to just be the sweet customer that came in every week with her mute friend.

Link was not a fan of the products they sold but he always accompanied her to show his support for her. After all she supported him.

To Link every milk tasted pretty bad and the atmosphere felt...unwelcome for some reason. He hadn't found a reason to why but he couldn't just help feel like there was just... _something._

The one thing he did enjoy though was the company of Cremia's little six year old sister Romani. Whenever Zelda and Cremia got together it was like the two of them didn't exist. Romani was always so sweet and gave Link cookies to go with his milk.

She even believed that a dragon had stolen Link's voice. He of course played along.

“Someone is just pulling a prank on you,” Zelda said nonchalantly.

Link frowned but decided it was best to just leave it at that. Sometimes Zelda could get a bit stubborn, especially when she was near Cremia.

“ _Why the eye patch?”_ he signed next as they stepped across the road.

Zelda flushed and lightly touched the white eye patch she had put over her blind eye.

“Is it really that noticeable? I thought people were staring a lot at my eye,” Zelda admitted.

Link shook his head as he opened the door for her. He knew that she was self conscious of her eye just as much as he was for his lack of voice.

The bar wasn't as busy as it usually was this time in the morning which Link was grateful for.

“Link!” came an excited small voice and instantly Link felt small arms wrap around his leg. “Did you find the dragon yet?”

Link smiled at her as he stepped further in with her latched onto his leg, shaking his head and poking her nose.

“Aww....Are you staying for some cookies at least?” she asked the two of them this time.

“Not today dear one,” Zelda said which had Romani pouting and then finally releasing Link's leg and running back to what she had been doing before.

“Zelda! Link! Oh it's so good to see you again,” Cremia said from behind the bar.

Zelda flushed again and practically skipped to the bar, dragging Link with her by his arm.

“Always a pleasure my friend,” she said, picking up the menu.

Link looked over her should as she sat at the bar, eyes scanning the drink options.

“What do you recommend today?” Zelda asked with a smile, passing the menu to Link so he could get a better look.

“We have some very fresh milk,” Cremia offered. “Right from the cows this morning.”

Finally spotting something interesting Link tapped Zelda's shoulder and pointed to the selection on the menu.

Chocolate milk. Now that sounded good.

“Link, not now,” Zelda huffed at him, waving her hand at him. “We'll take two of those fresh ones to go.”

Cremia smiled and went about getting her two bottles.

Link sighed. He hated being dismissed like that but he knew better than to fight it.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“What do you think of it?” Zelda asked as she sipped at her milk next to Link on her couch back in her apartment.

Link took another sip of the milk and did his best to prevent himself from vomiting. He smiled weakly with his mouth still full and gave her a thumbs up.

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes playfully at him.

“You don't need to force yourself to drink it if you don't want to,” she said, taking the bottle from him. She brought it to the bowls of the Remlits and drained it into their bowls, leaving the empty bottle next to the several that she had on the table nearby.

Link swallowed what was in mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Zelda laughed softly and sat next to him again, picking up her harp once more and strumming. Link grinned and pulled his ocarina from the satchel he had.

With a giggle from Zelda the two began to play a soft tune. (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o78T9-I4OGA>)

As the piece came to a close Link set his ocarina down, a little breathless from playing.

“I always love when we can play together like that,” Zelda mused. Link smiled and nodded his head. Link enjoyed it very much.

To him it was like he was able to speak for once in his life.

He didn't spend much longer there and was settling down at home for the “night”. He settled up into the bed, falling asleep quickly and dreaming of golden eyes staring into his heart.

Right at 6:00pm Link's alarm went off once again to start his day all over again.

Get up, make food, fun in the shower, visit Zelda, and then catch his carriage to work once again. The usual.

To most it would be a regular normal boring schedule but to Link it was the life that he lived for. But ever since he woke up that day and even through his fun time in the shower Link couldn't stop thinking about those gold eyes.

“You seem awfully distracted today,” Urbosa commented to him as they went about their cleaning business. “What in Hyrule are you thinking about?”

Link merely shrugged his shoulders, wiping down the bathroom sink that the two of them were currently working on.

“Oh for the love of Hylia. Men are disgusting...” Urbosa grumbled. Link frowned and pointed at himself with a raised brow.

Urbosa let out a heavy sigh. “Okay you're not disgusting. But even you have to admit that other men are! Look at this. They pee all over the floor, it even got on the ceiling. How is that even physically possible?”

Link gave a silent chuckle and continued to wipe up the sink as Urbosa moved about the floor with the mop in hand.  
“I think you're the only man that I don't hate,” Urbosa said with a smile, nudging Link with her hip as she passed him.

Link beamed at her but his smile quickly fell as Ganondorf entered the bathroom, an arrow in his hand. He set it down on the other side of the sink and washed his hands before going to one of the urinals and deciding to go to the bathroom despite that Urbosa was in the room.

“Link,” Urbosa said quickly, motioning with her head for him to continue to work rather than staring at the man.

He flushed slightly and forced his eyes away, setting out fresh clean towels for people to use to dry their hands.

“Careful around that,” Ganondorf said as he watched Link who was pretty close to the arrow he had left on the sink. “That's a high voltage electric arrow. One touch and you'd be on your ass.”

Link shifted away from it instantly and held out a towel for Ganondorf as he finished doing his business and went to the sink.

“No need,” he said, grabbing the arrow from the sink and stepping out of the room.

“See what I mean by gross?” Urbosa asked with a small laugh at Link's wrinkled nose.

He turned back to the sink to lay the towel back down when he noticed something red on the sink where the arrow had been laying.

His eyes widened as he realized that it was indeed blood from the arrow.

Was that...the Zora's blood?

As they broke for lunch Link happily nibbled on his sandwich as Urbosa went to get hot food from the buffet of food laid out for the employees for a small price of five rupees. Though despite that he still thought of the blood from the arrow. Was he torturing the poor creature?

The food the lab served wasn't the best food, as to why Link chose to bring a sandwich instead of eating that food, but it was alright to Urbosa for her to eat everyday during their break.

“ _Did they at least try to behave a little today?”_ Link signed with one hand, nibbling on his food as he settled down at the table with Urbosa. _“It was Riju's birthday after all.”_

“They tried...a little,” Urbosa said, nibbling away at her fish and potatoes dinner. “Though Risa was the worst of them all as always.”

Link smiled sympathetically, reaching out to pat her hand softly.

Everything was going as normal. Though deep in the lab however things were not as normal.

A loud scream came from the aquatic lab room, bringing the attention of everyone in that hallway, including Zant.

Ganondorf came stumbling out of the room, blood covering his shirt and his hand as he held his wrist close to his chest.

“Sir!” Zant cried out, rushing to his side as Ganondorf fell to his knees, nearly passing out from the blood loss. “Someone call the medic!”

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“ _You'll tell Riju I said happy birthday right?”_ Link signed with a smile, handing her a small package for her daughter. Urbosa smiled and reached out to ruffle Link's hair.

“Of course. Thank you Link,” she said, tucking the package into her uniform.

It was then that Zant came running up to the two of them, panting heavily and blood covering his tan shirt.

Link's eyes widened at the sight, fear on his face.

“I need you two to come with me,” Zant panted heavily.

“Can't we finishing eating first,” Urbosa said angrily, Link already cleaning up his mess despite her words.

“Urbosa please,” Zant begged.

Hearing the worry clear in his voice and seeing it on his face Urbosa sighed and stood up, giving a curt nod.

The two quickly finished cleaning up their plates and grabbed their cleaning cart, following the frantic man to the aquatic lab room.

Blood and water covered the floor was the first thing they saw as they stepped in.

“You two have an hour to clean this up,” Zant said breathlessly and left the two of them alone.

“What in the name of Hylia happened in here,” Urbosa said shocked, not even sure where to begin with this mess.

Link's skin had turned pale. Something horrible had happened here.

He immediately took up the mop and started to wipe up the blood, soon finding something gold on the floor next to a broken lightning arrow, more than likely the one that Ganondorf had earlier in the bathroom.

But the gold item he had found was...a bracelet. It looked like the one that he had seen Ganondorf wearing.

Quickly he wrapped the bloodied item in a towel and placed it in his cart before going back to mopping.

“Oh I feel sick...” Urbosa groaned as she took a rag and started to wipe things down. “I can deal with other things but blood is where I draw the line...especially this much.”

Link nodded sympathetically, brows furrowed as he tried to piece together what had happened in this very room.

“Dammit, we left the anti bacterial spray back in the other room. I'll be right back,” Urbosa said with a sigh, leaving Link alone in the room.

Link paused in his mopping and glanced around the room. Had the Zora been killed? He hoped not. The poor creature didn't deserve to die.

But a noise similar to the one he had heard the day before from the the tank of water let him know that the Zora was still alive.

Instantly Link went to the tank, peering inside the murky water to try to see if he could see the Zora inside.

He rest his hands on the glass, a finger tapping softly on the glass in thought.

Slowly a large red Zora came into view, those gold eyes peering into Link's own. He didn't feel fear, didn't feel upset. He felt comforted to know that he was okay.

He was large, male, and was one of the most beautiful things Link had ever seen in his life.

He couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks.

The Zora laid his hands on the glass right where Link's were, curiosity filling his gaze. Words were spoken by the Zora though in a language that Link did not recognized.

_So beautiful._

If only Link knew those words were for him.

The sound of the door opening had Link glancing over his shoulder, the red Zora pushing off of the glass back into the murky water.

“Got it,” Urbosa said, Link making it seem like he had been mopping all along.

He glanced over his shoulder at the tank as he worked, biting his bottom lip as he noticed the glint of gold watching him again.

 


	4. A Growing Bond

****“Thank you for coming in here today to speak with me,” Ganondorf said with a bored tone in his voice as he sat at his desk the next evening. His wrist was bandaged heavily from where he had been bitten by the Zora.

A self defense bite Link had figured out.

Link and Urbosa sat in seats uncomfortably across the desk, having been asked to come speak with Ganondorf as they had been the only other ones that seemed to know about what had occurred in that lab.

“You are welcome sir,” Urbosa said stiffly. Link had never seen her like this before. She looked tense, a little scared. Urbosa was always the stronger of the two of them, never really taking garbage from anyone.“How are you feeling?”

“Well I could be better,” he said with a sigh, looking to the bandaged wrist. “Damn bastard got me good.”

Link pulled out the bracelet he had found. He had cleaned it up when he had gotten home and held it out to him now.

“Oh, I thought he ate that,” Ganondorf said, taking the bracelet in his hand and sliding it onto his other wrist. “I would have been dead meat if I didn't have that.”

Link nodded his head quietly, a frown setting on his face. He hoped the Zora would be safe from Ganondorf. He pretty much figured out he had been shocked with that arrow over and over again and had lashed out. Now Ganondorf might be out for revenge.

“So what are your names?” he asked then.

“I'm Urbosa Nabooru.”

“Nabooru huh...that's a unique last name.”

Link shifted uncomfortably as he watched Urbosa become more tense.

“I...suppose you could say that,” she responded. “I am very proud of my last name.”

“Well I wouldn't,” Ganondorf chuckled. “With the story behind that last name I wouldn't want to be associated with it.”

Link reached out and grabbed Urbosa's hand behind the desk so Ganondorf couldn't see. It was the only form of comfort he could give her right now.

And here he thought they were going to talk about something else.

“I'm not sure I follow, sir,” Urbosa said slowly, her brow furrowed.

“Nabooru...that was the name of the famous Gerudo woman who helped the Hero of Time hundreds of years ago,” Ganondorf mused. “But she was known as the traitor. The one who turned against the Hero when he needed her most.”

Urbosa gripped Link's hand tightly. “I never knew that. I suppose I should not take as much pride as I should have.”

A smirk played on the man's lips and he glanced at Link.  
“You've been awfully quiet. What about you? What's your name?”

“ _My name is Link,”_ he signed, not wanting to meet his bright orange gaze.

“What is he deaf? What did he say?” he asked bitterly, immediately looking to Urbosa for a translation for what Link said.

“ _I can hear you,”_ Link signed with a frown.

“He said his name is Link and that he can hear you. He is mute sir,” Urbosa explained. “Has been ever since he was a baby.”

Ganondorf raised his brows “So not even a sound can come out of that mouth?”

Link shook his head instantly.

The man merely nodded his head. “Alright. Now. The reason why I asked you two here is over that... _thing_. Not everyone knows about it and we want to keep it under wraps. We believe that there's a member of the Yiga Clan in disguise here. We want to keep this creature out of their hands. Don't need them taking credit for what we found first.”

Link paled at that. He had been telling Zelda the whole thing. He would just have to make sure she didn't tell anyone else.

“Of course sir,” Urbosa said, Link nodding his head in agreement.

The Yiga Clan was always trying to best whatever the lab was doing. They went even as far as killing people to get the answers they wanted.

“Now that thing may resemble a man. But don't be fooled by it. It's an animal. It wasn't created in the image of the great one above. You know what I mean right?”

The two looked at one another, shifting uncomfortably.

“I've never seen the great one above sir,” Urbosa said. “So I don't have an answer.”

“Well I resemble the great one.”

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“ _Are you okay?”_ Link asked his friend with concern written on his face as they stepped away from the office.

Urbosa smiled, squeezing his shoulder softly. “I'll be alright. I'm going to go take my break somewhere quiet. I hope you don't mind.”

Link shook his head. He knew plus he knew Urbosa just wanted to be alone right now to calm down plus already had a plan of what he wanted to do for his break.

This was the perfect chance for him to go see the Zora. He just couldn't get him out of his mind. He just had to see him again.

“ _Just go relax. I'll be okay by myself,”_ he signed with a gentle smile.

Urbosa ruffled his hair before stepping away. Link hoped she would be alright. Ganondorf had really set her on edge. Link had never seen her like that before in his life. There was just something about him that rubbed him the wrong way.

As she left Link went back to his cleaning cart, pushing it along the way nonchalantly to the aquatic lab. Most employees usually took their break at this time which gave Link the perfect opprotunity to go see the Zora.

And just as he had hoped the hallway and the lab itself were empty of people.

Link slowly crept inside, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. He didn't need someone catching him in there.

He grabbed the bread from his lunch then and stepped towards the tank, tapping his finger on it in hopes to get him to come to the glass again.

No response.

Had they moved him after what happened the day before?

With a slight sigh he headed to the cart only for the pool of water to bubble slightly. So that was where he was that day.

He moved closer to the pool, taking a seat on the edge and tapping his finger on the side of the pool to grab the Zora's attention.

Sure enough his head broke the calm surface of the water, those gold eyes staring right at him with curiosity.

Link couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

The Zora slowly moved closer, the sound of chains clanking

It wasn't until the Zora was close enough that Link could see the heavy metal collar around his neck attached to a chain that was against the far wall.

Link's eyes softened at that, wishing he could remove it for him.

Slowly he held the bread out to him but doing so caused the Zora to tense and bare his teeth, scared to come any closer.

Link instantly pulled his hand back. He understood why. All the contact he had with Hylians had always ended up with him in pain.

He set the bread down on the side of the pool then, feeling his blood run cold as the Zora stood to his full height, more than likely to intimidate him.

Link shrunk back more, feeling the flight response pushing him to leave.

Seeing the fear in his eyes and the lack of threat the Zora slowly sank back down a bit in the water, moving closer and reaching out slowly with his hand.

Link remained still as the Zora touched his face slowly, fingers running over his smooth cheek, his clawed thumb running over his bottom lip.

A light flush crossed Link's cheeks. No one had ever touched him so...intimately before.

His shaking fingers reached out to the Zora, hesitant at first but relaxed as the Zora didn't become defensive again. His fingers brushed lightly against his cheek. His skin was cool and smooth under his fingers, reminding him nothing of an animal.

“ _What do they call you beautiful creature?”_ the Zora said to him, Link not understanding which caused the Zora to slowly move his hand away and pulled away, causing Link's hand to drop from his...handsome face.

“Seye...dawn...” the Zora said then his large hand touching his own chest. Was that his name?

Link couldn't help but beam at the new information. What a fitting name.

Sidon then gestured to Link. Link opened his mouth to respond but then stopped.

He couldn't tell him his name. He badly wanted to but he just couldn't.

He couldn't speak let alone speak his language.

And to top it off Sidon didn't understand Link's way of communicating.

The smile fell from his face and he looked down at the bread on the side of the pool which was now getting wet.

He shook his head.

Sidon seemed to catch on that he couldn't speak and he rest a hand on his head to lightly pat his hair. His hand then admired his hair, his large wet fingers sliding into his blonde locks. Link's eyes fluttered shut, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

“ _Soft,”_ Sidon mumbled in his own language.

A small smile came back to Link's face. He hoped he would eventually teach Sidon how to communicate at least with him should they have enough time together. He was the only one that he seemed to trust right now.

As his fingers left his hair Link opened his eyes, following his hand as it pointed to the bread.

Link smiled, signing the word for bread for him.

Sidon watched his hands sign it a few times before signing it himself.

Bread.

Link broke off a piece for himself and popped into his mouth showing him that it was something that he could eat.

Sidon's eyes seemed to light up at that and he took a piece of the bread himself.

He devoured it quickly like he hadn't eaten in days which had Link coming to a realization. He probably hadn't. Or if he had it wasn't food he wanted nor liked. That was where the scientists were treating him wrongly.

He was a sophisticated creature, capable of communication and understanding. Even emotions. They weren't treating him like that. They were treating him like an animal.

Just as Ganondorf had said.

Goddesses only knew how he treated him.

Link quickly got up and went to his satchel bringing out more food from it. It wasn't much but he didn't mind sharing his food with him. Maybe he could share his lunch with him in the future to make sure he ate though he would make sure to bring more food for him.

He signed each food item for him, the look on Sidon's face seeming eager to learn.

Cheese. Egg. Meat.

The meal was gone quickly but Sidon seemed happy to have this kind of food.

Link wanted to certainly try to see him every day, maybe more than once if his job allowed it and he could get there in time.

He could feel a bond growing between them.

 


	5. Music

****"Today's the day,” Zelda said excitedly, a large grin spreading across her face. Link smiled as he sat in her living room, nibbling on a bowl of cereal as he was starving. Sharing his lunch with Sidon had left him hungry by the time he had gotten home.

He hoped this time for Zelda's sake that the store would take her work. She had been rejected too many times. He wondered if it was intentional or if they really didn't like her work all that much. Ever since she had her...problem at work they barely took her creations.

It took several modifications or redoing of the outfit for them to finally be satisfied.

“What do you think?” she asked eagerly, stepping back from the dress form where her latest work of art sat. “I think this is my best work!”

“ _Amazing, as always,”_ Link signed with a smile.

The dress was a light blue, the neck dipping into a large v and a slit up the side of the dress. It was rather scandalous but it was the client had wanted.

Hopefully it was good enough this time.

“This has got to be the day. Link just imagine it, I'll sell this dress and then we can go on a trip! You can finally take a break from that job of yours,” Zelda beamed, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she pulled the dress off the form and placed it into the travel box she owned. “And then I can get more orders and everyone will want to wear my items! Then you won't have to work at the lab any longer. I could take care of the both of us.”

Link smiled sadly knowing that she meant well. Even if that did happen Link knew that as of right now he couldn't leave. How else was he going to see Sidon?

“Wish me luck,” she said, hugging Link briefly and then skipped out of the room.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
“Not the right color. She wanted red, not blue,” Miss Anju, the store manager, said as she passed Zelda back the box. Zelda frowned, letting out a small sigh. Rejected again. She had lost count of how many times this was now.

“I was told blue,” she said, falling into step with Anju as she led her towards the door to leave. “You had told me that specifically I believe.”

”And also some lace. Lace is sexy.”

“I'll work on it,” she sighed. “Though...Anju I want to come back. If I was here instead of working from home I wouldn't be behind. I could be up to date with any changes that would occur. We both know how the ladies in our town change their minds so frequently. I could keep up with that and not keep the client waiting so long.”

“Zelda...you and I both know that the others are still a little on edge after what happened between you and Hilda,” Anju responded with a heavy sigh.

Zelda flinched lightly, her hand idly going to the eye patch that covered her eye. She hated how that haunted her so but it was something that would be following her for the rest of her life if she continued to pursue this way of work with the shop.

There had been times she had wanted to start her own shop.

For years Zelda had a some what rivalry with another employee named Hilda. At first it was just small pranks on one another until it exploded from Hilda and she had done whatever she could to make sure Zelda's items never sold.

One day Zelda snapped and had attacked Hilda. She only used her hands, pulling her purple hair and throwing punches.

Hilda had played dirty. She had grabbed a pair of scissors and had attacked her with them, eventually stabbing her in the eye.

The two of them had been let go after that, at least Zelda keeping in touch with Anju and bringing in her work to sell and working from home.

If Zelda never heard or saw Hilda ever again it was a blessing.

She let out a sigh and looked to Anju hopefully. “Talk to them? I give you my word that something like that will never happen again.”

Anju remained silent for a moment but then nodded her head. “I'll see what I can do.”

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

In a small village not too far from the lab itself Ganondorf sat in a carriage as it pulled up to his small house.

It was a one floor home, brown with a red roof. It wasn't much and he had planned not to stay there forever.

“Alright, here we are,” Zant said as he pulled the horses to a stop in front of his home. “Thank you for letting me have the pleasure of bringing you home.”

“Pick me up at seven sharp tonight,” Ganondorf said gruffly to the man as he climbed from the carriage.

Zant gave a nod, a little taken aback from his abruptness, and bid him farewell but as expected received no response as the larger man climbed from the carriage seat and made his way into his cozy little home.

As soon as he opened the door two large mastiff dogs came up to greet him. They jumped at his face to lick him in greeting which he pushed them down and gave them a small pat on the head. It seemed they were the only ones he was nice to.

He gave them one final pet for the both of them and stepped into the kitchen where his “lover” Ghirahim stood cooking.

“Welcome home master,” Ghirahim said with a smile, setting a plate of food down on the table in front of him as he took a seat. “How is your wrist?”

“Fine I guess,” he said with a sigh, pushing away the plate of food. “Sorry. I'm just not hungry right now.”

“You seem stressed,” Ghirahim said, resting his hands on his large shoulders and massaging his tense muscles.

A grunt was his only response.

A slow small smile formed on the other man's face and he leaned in close to Ganondorf's ear, his hands continuing their work.

“Come with me to your bedroom. I can take that tension away,” he said scurrying off to Ganondorf's bedroom a moment later.

Ganondorf didn't hesitate to get up and follow the other to the room.

He took a moment to sit on the bed undoing the belts on his tunic so he could take it off and make himself more comfortable.

“I like the place you had picked master,” Ghirahim said, helping with some of the belts so he could get him to relax faster. “If things stay this nice you can get several things that you deserve. You work so hard to keep this home running. To keep me comfortable. To keep your dogs happy as ever. I don't think I've ever seen them so happy.”

“I could get a horse,” Ganondorf mused with a small nod of his head to agree with what Ghriahim said to him.

“Not just a horse...” Ghirhahim said with a purr as he stripping off his own clothing, dropping it to the ground, exposing his nude gray skin. “A stallion.”

A smirk crossed the man's face and he wasted no time pulling Ghirahim to the bed and having his way with him.

He held him on all fours, no prep, no foreplay, and rather rough as he thrust into him from behind. That was just how Ganondorf rolled with what was his. He got what he wanted no matter what he did or who he had to step on to get it.

And to him Ghirahim was his property, not a partner.

“Yes master....right there,” Ghirahim moaned loudly, letting the man have his way with him as he wanted.

But despite how much had liked his moans as he thrust into him he moved his hand to his mouth and covered it to block out his noise.

“Be quiet,” he growled at him.

_Like **him**..._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

That next evening Link impatiently watched the clock as he waited for his lunch break during his work. He was more than eager to see the Zora again.

“What in Hyrule are you so excited about?” Urbosa asked.

Link just shrugged. He couldn't talk to anyone about the growing bond that he and Sidon had. Not only was it hard to understand but he didn't want anyone keeping him away from him. For now it was best to stay silent.

Seeing the Zora was becoming the best part of his day that he really didn't want to lose. It made him happy.

“Well whatever it is, you need to stay focused on the job,” Uborsa scolded but there was a joking tone to her face and the serious look on her face soon dropped as she started to laugh softly causing Link to grin from ear to ear.

That was what Link liked about Urbosa. Despite that she tended to have a stressful life which she vented quite a bit about, when it came to Link she never judged him. She knew he had preference for men and even asked him if he wanted her to hook him up with someone, hating to see him so alone and going home to no one.

He of course always declined. He wanted to find the right person himself. Though honestly it wasn't going well.

And with a spring in his step as his break came he went right back to the aquatic lab. He had brought more food this time, enough for the two of them, or at least enough for himself and have a good amount for the Zora.

He rolled the cart in as some were leaving, nodding his head to them. They just assumed he was in there to clean the mess before he went on lunch.

Once the door closed behind him and he was alone he settled himself on the side of the pool once again, pulling out his lunch from the satchel on his hip.

A sandwich for himself and one for Sidon which he left on the side of the pool.

The bubbles in the water let him know the Zora was in the pool instead of the tank. He just wished that collar wasn't around his neck.

He took a bite of his food and smiled when he saw the familiar hand reach out of the water to grab the sandwich he left and bring it back under the water.

Once swallowing what was in his own mouth he pulled out another object from his satchel.

His ocarina.

Since giving Sidon food and teaching him words and seeing how excited he got from learning had made Link want to show him more of this life.

He didn't seem to know anything about Hylian culture or any others for that matter.

With a small smile Link brought the instrument to his lips and began to play a soft tune. Most of the time he made it up as he went along and this one was no different.

To him this represented Sidon in as many ways as he could muster.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tubIXukSFIA>

Slowly Sidon poked his head out of the water, peering at Link in curiosity. The long head tail on the back of his head waved back and forth slowly, much like a dogs tail whenever it was happy. Perhaps he liked the sound?

“ _Such a wonderful melody,”_ Sidon said in his own language.

Link slowly stopped playing and smiled. He wasn't sure what he said but with how Sidon leaned his head on his own arms on the side of the pool made him feel like he liked it.

“ _Music,”_ Link signed for him, starting to play again. Sidon lifted his head a bit, watching as Link played a few notes and then stopped again.

“ _Music,”_ Sidon signed in return, urging with his head for Link to continue.

Link smiled as Sidon picked up the word quickly and started to play again. Slowly a hand came up to him and pet his cheek causing Link to blush darkly.

For someone like him to attack Ganondorf so violently and treat him with such a gentle touch just made him know that Sidon was clearly not an animal.

He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, continuing to play his ocarina for him.

 


	6. Precious Angel

Over various days Link had made several trips to the Zora, each day happier than the next with each visit he made.

Link was certain now he was developing a crush on the Zora. He had no idea if Sidon felt the same but Link was just happy enough to spend time with him every day.

Though that wagging head tail of his tended to send a small indication that he was at least happy to see him whenever he came by.

Aside from his lunch break he even signed himself up to take on cleaning the lab, something the others didn't dare do. Rumors of the “vicious creature” inside the lab kept them away. To Link it was funny. Sidon was always so nice and gentle with him. He wasn't vicious at all...well unless it was Ganondorf but Link was sure that man had started it first.

Link had showed Sidon various things like different foods, items, and clothing.   
And of course he always brought his ocarina to play music for him.

Each new thing Link showed Sidon. he would sign him the word so he would understand. With how easily the Zora soaked it up Link was able to teach him some words to be able to communicate better with him.

As weeks went by, Sidon and Link were able to communicate at a more comfortable level.

Some things still didn't go through that well but they were able to get the idea across and find a way to get it out.

One of Sidon's favorite things that Link had learned was that he loved to watch Link dance which tended to be often whenever he was cleaning.

The way his body moved to the music from his ocarina or even when there wasn't music at all. His look was hypnotizing.

When not chained by he neck when he was in his tank he would try to partake in his own way. Link wished that he could dance with Sidon.

Little did they know though that someone was watching their every move from the shadows, studying the way Sidon interacted with Link.

Kohga.

But neither of them noticed he was there. And even the several times he had watched them together, he never told anyone else...in the facility at least.

Being a secret agent for the Yiga Clan he had made sure to give him the information his clan needed but als tell about the new things he had learned.

Urbosa had noticed the change in Link. A happier one. He was much more energetic, a smile on his face, and the look as if he was daydreaming quite more often.

“I don't know what you're doing, but at least you're happy,” she commented one day as she clocked in herself after Link.

Link smiled shyly as he waited for her, blushing as he thought of the Zora. He was very happy. There were things he wished he could do for the Zora but there was only so much that he could do. At least for now he could keep him happy with his visits.

But as he lifted his head again his smile fell as he caught the eye of Ganondorf. The man was watching him from across the room, Zant speaking to him but he didn't pay the smaller man any mind at all as he usually did.

A smirk crossed Ganondorf's lips as Link's eyes met his, causing Link to quickly look away.

Why was he staring at him? He didn't like it at all. The gaze was...predatory. As if he wanted to claim Link for his own.

“Quickly now,” Urbosa said as she pulled Link by the arm away from the area. Link followed after her towards the laundry room, pushing a cart full of towels towards the loading docks to be sent out to be cleaned with Urbosa.

“I do not like the way he was staring at you. Like you were some sort of eye candy for him,” Urbosa said, helping him roll the cart into the back of a carriage.

“ _Me either,”_ Link signed, leaning against one of the posts next to Urbosa as they waited for the next carriage to arrive.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Despite the little uncomfortable moment when he had gotten there he didn't let that ruin his mood as he rolled his cart to the aquatic lab. Sidon was waiting for him.

He slipped into the room but froze as the door swung closed behind him.

There Sidon knelt in the center of the room out of the water on what looked like a platform. The chain was around his neck and blood dripped from several wounds along his body.

At he sound of the closing door Sidon lifted his head, body tensing but then a small smile came to his lips at the sight of Link.

Link instantly ran to him, falling in front of him to his knees. Who had done this to him?

He looked all over, trying to see if he could stop the bleeding. The wounds weren't that deep but they were still there!

Link looked around frantically for something to use to stop the bleeding but froze when Sidon rest a hand on his cheek.

Link's instantly turned his attention back to his face, seeing that familiar smile despite his pain. Link held onto the hand on his face.

Even when he was hurt he still had that smile for him.

“ _Who hurt you?”_ Link immediately signed with his other hand. But Link didn't have to wait long for his answer.

The sound of the door being unlocked behind him caused him to tense. He quickly stood up and ran behind a desk in the room, keeping himself hidden.

Sidon called out for him, the sound of the chain making Link shake. Sidon was trying to break away from it to get to him.

How much Link wanted to take that chain off of him.

“Aw what's the matter. Did you miss me that much?” Ganondorf's voice came as the door opened. Link didn't even have to see him to feel the tension that was rising in the air.

Link peered from behind the desk, watching as Ganondorf circled around the Zora, a brand new electric arrow in his hand.

“Here, have a little present for me being gone so long,” the man sneered, stabbing the arrow into Sidon's side.

Sidon let out a loud cry of pain, body convulsing with the shock even little as it was as Ganondorf pulled it back out quickly.

“That noise again. Why can't you just take it like a man?” he shouted at him, grabbing Sidon by his head fin and harshly pulling him up so he could look into his face. “Oh that's right. You aren't a man at all. Just a beast. A beast that no one would want at all.”

“ _That's not true. That precious angel does,”_ Sidon snarled in his own language, yanking his head out of his grasp and taking a swipe with his claws at the man who stepped out of the way just in time to only have him hit his pant leg.

“What did you say to me you filth?” he snarled at him, only to stab him again, this time right in the middle of his back.

Sidon let out another cry of pain, Link flinching behind the desk again and held back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

He wanted to help him. He wanted to save him from this torture. But what could he do when Ganondorf was so much larger than him and was wielding around a shock arrow. There was no way he could no matter how much courage he had.

“Would you shut up,” Ganondorf snarled, kicking Sidon away as he tugged out the arrow. Sidon slumped to the ground, breathing heavily and shaking.

It was then that Kohga and Zant entered the room, followed by another large man, larger man even than Ganondorf ,dressed in high standard clothing.

Kohga's attention was immediately brought to Sidon and he rushed to the Zora's side, looking him over with panic.

“Sir, Captain Demise is here to see you,” Zant said, stepping out of the way. Ganondorf instantly shook the outstretched hand, a smile on his face.

“Good to see you again sir.”

“Same to you Ganondorf,” he said, taking the seat that Zant instantly pulled out of for the large man. “Now I like what I see here. Been doing well with this thing I see.”

“Of course.”

“What in the world happened to him?” Kohga demanded, feeling Sidon's skin and lifting his own head in time enough to see Link peeking out from behind the desk again.

Link instantly slunk back but Kohga didn't say anything at all.

“He wouldn't shut up. Had to keep him quiet some how,” Ganondorf replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What have we learned so far about this creature?” Demise asked then, ignoring Kohga completely as if he wasn't even there.

“Well nothing yet besides it has a mouth,” Ganondorf said, glaring daggers at the weak Zora. “No one can get close enough to study him.”

“We figured out that he has a different type of breathing. He can stay on land for periods at a time as well as stay in the water,” Kohga interjected. “How long has he been out of the tank? His scales are dry.”

“Couple hours,” Ganondorf said nonchalantly. But truth was it was more than a few hours. It was long enough to dry the poor man out.

“Well we need to learn more about this breathing thing he does before the Yigas do,” Demise said with a bored sigh. “Maybe we can figure out how to make us Hylians work the same way. Be able to rule the land and the sea.”

“If I can offer an idea sir, dissection. Open him up,” Ganondorf offered. Demise was silent for a moment and smiled, nodding his head.

“Now I know why I put you in charge of this,” he said impressed.

“Sir I must protest against that,” Kohga instantly said. “I cannot let you destroy something like this. We can learn so much from him. He is an intelligent creature.”

“He's a beast,” Demise said with a roll of his eyes and standing up from his seat.  
“He is capable of language and understanding-”

“Listen here boy,” Demise growled at Kohga. “I have a higher authority than some scientist like you. If you think you can convince me otherwise then I will give you the chance. If you can't that thing is going to be opened up in a few days.”

Kohga sighed, watching as Demise and Ganondorf left the room.

“Get him back in the tank,” he told some of the other scientists as they walked in. Instantly they set to work as Kohga left the room to follow Demise.

As soon as Kohga left Link ran out from behind the desk and chased after the three of them. He had to do something. He had to help Kohga!  
He found the three of them in Ganondorf's office moments later. He stood just down the stairs in the hallway, peering into the glass window of the room on the door.

Kohga spoke, determination on his face present. He wasn't sure why Kohga hadn't admitted that he was in there too but he was glad the man was fighting for the Zora.

But soon the look of defeat spread across the man's face as the two left the room. He wasn't able to convince him.

Link instantly pretended to be cleaning as they passed him on the stairs, his heart racing hard in his chest.

Once gone Link slowly sat down on the stair and rest his face into his hands. He was going to lose him. The one person in his life that treated him differently than everyone else the one person he may have even loved...and he was going to lose him.

The tears he held back finally slipped down his cheeks as he silently cried.

He couldn't let Sidon die. Not like this. He had to get him out of there.

“Link? There you are. I've been looking all ove- Oh my...what's the matter?” Urbosa said as she stepped into the hallway. She instantly sat down next to him and pulled him close to her chest, petting his hair, something she tended to do with her girls back in her home whenever they were upset over something.

Link wanted to tell Urbosa. He wanted to tell her everything but his hands shook so hard that he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

He had to get Sidon out. He just had to. He would not lose him!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr! (triforceangel)


	7. Gone All Wrong

“Get him out? Link, you can't be serious,” Zelda said with a heavy sigh, packing away her newly made dress into her box. This was the day they would accept it, she could just feel it and she then could take Link on that well deserved trip.

But Link had come home from work in a very upset state which instantly worried her. He hadn't even stopped in his apartment like he usually did and had run to Zelda. His clothes were disheveled, his eyes red and puffy which meant that he had been crying.

“ _Zelda, please,”_ Link signed with desperation, his hands visibly shaking. He couldn't lose him and Zelda was the only one he could go to about this. If he tried with Urbosa he was sure that she would tell him he was nuts and probably make sure he didn't see Sidon ever again. He knew she would have meant well but he didn't want to be separated from him.

“Link, we can't,” she responded sternly, pulling her cloak over her shoulders. Link didn't get this upset often but when he did it was hard to talk to him. “I have to go bring this dress in. You should go get some sleep and stop thinking about that thing.”

“ _Thing? He is not a thing!”_ Link signed angrily, gritting his teeth and watched as Zelda made her way towards the door.

Immediately he stepped in her way which only caused her to become angry.

“Link, I don't know what has gotten into you. You are so worked up over this,” Zelda said, attempting to push past him but Link grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in place. “All of this because of that thing?”

“ _Stop calling him a thing!”_ Link signed again. _“He is more than just some lab experiement. He is one of the nicest creatures I have ever met. He's happy when he sees me. He sees me for who I am, not out of pity for my lack of voice. I feel like...he was made for me.”_

Zelda's eyes searched Link's for a moment, trying to find a way to make some sense to him but she soon gave up and shook her head.

“We are nobodies Link. No matter what, you and I can't do anything,” she said firmly. “Accept that. I know he's your friend but there's nothing we can do.”

“ _I love him!”_ Link signed quickly as Zelda pushed past him and out the door.

“We're done here Link. I need to bring this dress in. It's very important,” she said over her shoulder as she stepped down the hall.

Link followed her out, his last hope leaving him as she walked away.

His best friend wouldn't even help him get back the one he loved.

Angrily his fist collided with the wall, pain stinging through his palm. Though despite the possibility of his broken hand he didn't feel it compared to the pain in his heart.

“What?” Zelda asked angrily, whipping around to look at him.

“ _If you don't help me, don't bother talking to me anymore,”_ he signed with one hand.

No answer passed through her lips as she turned and left down the stairs.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Zelda felt horrible for the way she had treated Link back at their apartments. Whether or not he was in love with that Zora she shouldn't have brushed him off like that.

But this was just as important. This was her chance to make some money and a chance to get back into that store.

It had to be this time. It just had to be.

She held the box close to her chest and approached the store front, hope bubbling in her stomach. To her surprise Anju was outside waiting for her.

“Anju,” Zelda greeted her with a large smile on her face. “This is a pleasant surprise. Shall we go inside so I can show you the dress?”

“Actually...let's stay out here,” Anju said, glancing over her shoulder at the window as if she was making sure someone wasn't watching.

“Well...alright,” Zelda said with a shrug, opening the box as best as she could and showed her the work inside.

Anju briefly looked over the dress and then sighed heavily as she finally spoke. “Zelda this is just not going to work out.”

Zelda bit her lip and closed the box instantly. “Is it a different color again? A different design choice? I could make another one.”

“No...you coming here and bringing in dresses like this is just not going to work any longer,” Anju sighed.

Zelda clutched the box to her chest.

“I don't understand...I've done everything I could to make these dresses work...and...” she said, feeling tears well up in her eye. “If this has anything to do with what happened...”

Her blue eye went up to the store window, glancing inside to see the other girls that she had considered friends before the incident had taken place.

A cold shock went through her however when she saw the familiar purple head of hair in there as well, laughing with the others as if she never had left.

“What is she doing here...?” Zelda squeaked.

Anju let out a sigh. “She came back for her job. After what she told us we will gladly welcome her back with open arms.”

Zelda felt numb. After she blinded her they were going to take her back?!

“I...what? She attacked me!” Zelda cried out.

Anju stared at her skeptically. “Well from what we were told you attacked her and then had an accident with the scissors.”

That lying little rat. Hilda had lied to them all. If she hadn't gone for medical attention she could have cleared her name!

But then she could have been in worse condition than what she lived with now.

“That's a lie, she-”  
“Had you not attacked her first?” Anju asked, crossing her arms.

“Well yes but-”

The door to the store opened then, one of the other girls asking Anju to come back in. At the sight of Zelda she quickly ducked her head back inside.

“It really was nice to work with you Zelda,” she said, stepping inside and closing the door, leaving Zelda cold and numb at the store front.

Just like before. Hilda had them all wrapped around her little finger.

She wanted to fight for her job but where would that get her? No one trusted her after what happened. And now that Hilda got to them first they would only think she was a liar.

There was no use fighting.

Holding back a sob she made her way to the carriage, wanting to go home. But once she unhitched her hose from the post she paused.

The one person she wanted to talk to about this to ask for comfort from she had hurt. Where was she to go now?

Instantly her body knew.

And that was how she ended up going to the Milk Bar once again, the dress in the box tucked underneath her arm.

“Zelda, I'm surprised to see you here,” Cremia said as she walked in, looking behind her for her silent companion but then became confused as he never stepped in with her. The two were never really seperated. “Where's Link?”

Sure enough the place was empty but Zelda wanted it that way. She didn't want to put on a happy face and pretend like everything was fine. Around Cremia she felt like she could just be herself for a little at least.

“Just me today,” she said, setting the box down and letting out a sigh.

Cremia finished wiping out the glass she had and rest her arms in front of her. “What happened?” Always so sweet.

Zelda shook her head. “Nothing important. Just work issues.”

Cremia pat her hand and then left her a moment to grab her a glass of milk. “Here you go, this one is on me.”

Zelda smiled at that and took a small sip. “Thank you...”

“Oooooh! So pretty!” Romani said next to Zelda. Sure enough the little girl had opened up the box and half pulled out the dress.

“Romani!” Cremia said sternly, immediately going to her sister and shooing her away, causing the little one to give her a small pout.

“No, it's okay. I'm just glad someone likes what I made,” Zelda said with a small smile. At least someone liked her work.

Cremia's eyes widened as she looked to the dress. “You made this?”

Zelda nodded her head nervously.

“Zelda, this is gorgeous.”

A smile grew across her face. “You can have it if you want.”

Cremia gaped at that and pulled the dress fully from the box. “Oh my...Zelda I can't take this from you.”

“No one else wishes for it so...”

Cremia ran from behind the counter, dress draped over her arm, and she instantly hugged the blonde. Zelda flushed but wrapped her arms around her in return.

As the two pulled back Zelda brushed her lips to Cremia's cheek. Instantly Cremia stepped back, shock written on her face. “Zelda, what are you doing?”

A lump formed in her throat and Zelda glanced away. Had she read that wrong? She had thought that Cremia perhaps liked her?

“I'm sorry,” she said, looking away and taking another sip of her milk.

“No, its alright,” Cremia responded. “I'm flattered but...I don't like women that way. And I'm actually engaged to someone.”

Zelda clenched her eye tightly, fighting back more tears. How was this day going so wrong? First Link, then her job, and now Cremia!

Cremia rest a hand on her shoulder gently. “Zelda...I'm so sorry. I thought you knew...I guess I have a habit of not telling much about myself.”

Zelda shook her head. “It's okay...I just...wish to be alone right now.”

Instantly she downed the rest of her milk and stood up. Cremia held the dress out for her to take back home.

Zelda shook her head again. “Keep it. I'm sure your fiance will love it.”

Cremia smiled softly and watched Zelda leave. Despite having been able to hold back her tears before she let them free now once she was on the road again for home.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Link sat at his kitchen table, an untouched plate of food sitting in front of him. He had tried sleeping before and that hadn't worked. He couldn't stop thinking about what to do. Anytime he thought of Sidon a cold chill ran down his back as a reminder that he could lose him.

Did he tell him that this would happen? Surely Sidon would come with him should he ever get the chance to get him out.

He had to get Sidon out of there. He would not let Sidon die because someone wanted to study him. After he got him out..he had to wait for the right moment to set him free to go back home...wherever that was.

As much as he loved him he knew he could not keep him from his home.

A soft knock came to his door. He let out a small sigh and went to answer it, feeling a headache starting to brew.

Sure enough Zelda was standing there on the other side. He wanted to be angry at her, but the sight before him caused his heart to break.

She looked more or less like him, close rumpled, hair a mess, and her good eye red.

“I'm so sorry...” she said to him, wiping her eye with the front of her blouse. “I should have been more considerate.”

Link nodded a little, though wasn't sure how to approach her next. He didn't have to wait long however until she spoke again.

“I don't fully understand why but...you need him,” she said to her friend. “I will help you. Because you are my only friend and as a friend I need to be supportive in whatever it is you do...just like you had done for me.”

Relief washed over Link and he instantly pulled Zelda into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

He felt a little better about this whole mess but now he had to make a plan.

Sidon would not die. Not as long as he was alive to make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr! (triforceangel)


	8. Making the Plan

Back at work that night Link did his best to hide how he had been feeling, acting as if nothing had happened the day before. Urbosa had asked him again what had happened but he simply told her he was just really tired from lack of sleep the past couple days and the stress of that had finally taken it's toll on him.

Which wasn't a lie. He had lost sleep at the thought of losing Sidon. But he still felt horrible for lying to Urbosa. She was always there for him and here he was not putting his trust in her. But after what happened with Zelda who could blame him?

As he got to the lab he wasn't alone like he had wanted. He had been hoping to tell Sidon of what was going on to prepare himself but Kohga was in there with him. At least it wasn't Gandorf in there with the two of them.

He went about cleaning, knowing he still had to get his job done at least. It was his cover after all to come see the Zora every day.

As he worked he felt Sidon's burning gaze on him despite that Kohga was giving him a check up. A small blush formed on his cheeks. Just his gaze made him feel warm inside and wanting to jump in that very pool of water with him.

He lifted his head as he swept the floor, catching Sidon's eye and a smile grew across Link's face as the head tail on Sidon's head seemed to flick in excitement as their eyes met one another. He loved it when that happened. He knew he was happy.

Not realizing that Kohga had caught Sidon watching Link, the blonde was approached by the scientist with a smile.

“It's Link isn't it?” Kohga asked causing Link's smile to fall and he stared up at him a little scared. He nodded his head then, his hear racing against his chest.

Did Kohga know about what he was planning?

“I want to see something if you wouldn't mind partaking in a small experiment,” Kohga offered. “You see I have noticed that there are only certain people this fantastic creature will allow to come near, let alone feed. Since you are in here cleaning every day and you aren't...well Ganondorf, I was wondering if you would mind giving it a try and getting closer to him?”

Link's breath caught in his throat but he put on a smile and nodded his head for the man. Kohga smiled and then guided Link over to Sidon who watched every move.

“ _You okay?”_ Sidon signed at him which Link glanced away at. Without being seen by Kohga he quickly signed a quick _“no”_.

“This is a good sign so far. Usually he tends to get aggressive by someone being this close. Those hands signs though, I wonder if this is a way he's trying to communicate,” Kohga said to him. “I know you speak through sign language to speak yourself. I cannot understand it myself but I was wondering if you perhaps understand what he's doing?”

Link shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well it was worth a shot. Here we go. I was curious if he would want to eat something like this,” Kohga said, handing Link a unshelled hard boiled egg. “Now approach slowly, just be sure not to startle him.”

Link nodded his head and slowly sat down at the edge of the pool where he normally did, holding out the egg for Sidon to take.

Instead of taking it in his hands as he normally did Sidon leaned forward and took a small bite right from Link's hand. Then just as he leaned down to take another bite tongue hand ran over his palm, his eyes staring right up at Link.

Link's breath hitched at the feel but he kept his hand still, the feeling stirring inside him pooling in his lower stomach. Was Sidon...teasing him?

“Well this is something I didn't forsee..” Kohga said softly, writing something down on the clipboard. Link stared at him curiously but then froze when he felt Sidon's lips wrap around two of his fingers. He _was_ teasing him.

Never once did he fear for his fingers as they went into Sidon's mouth but Kohga gasped in surprise, his eyes widened.

“Link, do not move,” he said. “I don't want what happened to Ganondorf happening to you.”

Link shook his head, giving him a smile despite Sidon's tongue gently swirled around the tips of his fingers as if he was going to do that to something...else.

“You....are okay?” Kohga asked confused. Link nodded, a silent laugh coming from him as Sidon licked the tips of his fingers to tickle him this time and then released his hand, taking the rest of the egg as well with his fingers though didn't dive back into the water that Kohga had expected him to do. He always stayed near Link now.

“He was...playing with you,” he said with a sigh. “If I didn't know any better I would think with you being around him in here, even with just cleaning, and your calm nature I would think he's seeking to make you his mate.”

Link's cheeks flushed darkly and he tucked his hand back into his lap, looking to Sidon with those flushed cheeks.

Was it true? Was he doing that for him?

“Thank you for helping me. I won't keep you any longer,” Kohga said, patting him on the back for a job well done.

Link smiled and stood up. He went to his cleaning cart then and rolled it out of the room, wishing that his small visit had lasted longer.

Kohga watched him leave and then looked to Sidon as he let out a sigh. He had been afraid of this. Link and Sidon were smitten with one another, and the blonde would be losing him the next day either from the facility itself or from the Yiga Clan that he worked for.

Link was good for Sidon and he was such a nice man that Kohga wished there was more that he could do. This wasn't about saving a creature. This was about saving a love that should not be broken between the two.

That very afternoon before he had arrived at the lab he had met with the head of the Yiga Clan. Despite the information he had passed to the leader over the time Sidon had been there they still had told him that he had to kill Sidon and remove his body to make sure the lab never got the chance to learn from him themselves.

“ _I came here for the love of science. This is the perfect chance for us to learn from him. He is an individual just like everyone else,”_ Kohga had said to them but they still hadn't even bothered to listen to him.

They had even given him the poisoned arrows to hit him with.

If only there was another way to get Sidon out of there before it was too late.

*

Link bit his lip lightly as he walked away from the lab. Just that little moment with Sidon and hearing Kohga confirm that Sidon liked him back like that only made him need to put his plan into further planning. He would get Sidon out of this lab even if he died trying.

But even if he did he wasn't able to act on his feelings. He wasn't able to become his mate. He had to get him home safe and sound, wherever home may be.

His feet carried him to a hallway that they used for laundry service. Here they would load the carts and then bring them to the loading docks for the carriages so they could deliver them to get washed at a different facility.

There were some barrels in the area that he would need to move but other than that it was a straight shot to the docks.

It was only a few times a week that this hallway was used which meant that it would surely be empty for him to bring Sidon down.

It was perfect.

There was one last place for him to check which led him to the loading docks for the laundry carts. His eyes scanned over the area. There were a few carriages there but he knew those were mostly other employees at the lab. Zelda could get in there just fine.

The sketch he had made was as best as he could give for what Zelda would do with the side of her carriage so she could blend in just as easily.

The hallway he had just taken would be a good out of the way area to bring Sidon there and into the carriage. Though now that he thought of it perhaps he should guide him away in a laundry cart to not bring attention to himself.

It wasn't good if someone caught him with a very tall aquatic man.

“Link? What are you doing here? It's not laundry day,” Urbosa said as she pushed her cart towards Link. Link paled a bit but put on a smile for her.

“ _Was looking for you actually. I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me today,”_ Link signed. There he went again. He was lying to her again. He hated lying to Urbosa but he couldn't let anyone in on his plan.

No one could know.

Urbosa eyed him skeptically but nodded her head. “That sounds wonderful. With the rearrangement of cleaning detail I never see you anymore.”

*

Once the night turned to day Link returned home with several thoughts running through his mind. It would be a miracle if he got sleep that day as well.

Zelda's carriage held a fake sign now for her to sneak in which made him happy to see. His plan was falling into place.

Though even with these thoughts Link was too scared and anxious to sleep just yet, deciding to speak with Zelda once more. She had a plate prepared of food for him this time which surprised him but he was thankful for it as he ate, watching Zelda as she continued to sew up a new outfit for her to wear that evening.

“Alright what do you think of this?” Zelda asked as she set the outfit on her dress form for Link to see clearly.

The dress was blue that hit about her knees, a hood resting on the back which Link was sure would be there to help hide her face.

“I was thinking of wearing these shoes with it,” Zelda said, showing a pair of black boots. Link looked over the piece and then nodded his head in approval.

“ _Just one thing,”_ he signed, moving closer and taking one of the ribbons in hand. He then tied her hair up in a ponytail to get it away from her face.

He wanted to make Zelda as unrecognizable as possible. Sure no one knew who she was at the lab but if they came across her later Zelda's normal look would make them turn their heads and recognize her as someone who helped release Sidon.

“ _There we go,”_ he signed with a smile. Zelda touched her hair and nodded her head. That night they would be putting that plan into action.

Link was upset that he never got to tell Sidon but he was sure the prince would come with him.

“I'm so proud of you,” Zelda said to him. “You're so brave. I wish I was brave like you. Not scared at all.”

“ _No, I'm very scared,”_ Link signed to her. _“I don't want to lose him.”_

Zelda bit her lip and then rest her hands on his shoulders. Link smiled up at her weakly. He knew she still didn't understand how much Sidon meant to him but he was glad that he had at least someone help him.

“I know Link, I know. We will make sure we get him out of there. We will make sure he is safe and sound. Is everything ready in your apartment for him?” she asked.

Link nodded his head. He had done everything he could to make Sidon comfortable. He would need to fill the tub when he got there but everything else was ready, extra food and anything to keep him occupied.

“We can do this,” she said to reassure him. “We'll get him out. I'll meet you at the docks tonight at four just like you said.”

Link took those words to heart and kept repeating them in his head all the way back to his apartment to lay down to sleep.

They would get him out and they would see that he saw happiness.

With a small smile he slowly let his eyes drift closed and finally fall asleep after several days of minimal sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr! (triforceangel)


	9. Someone Who Needs Saving

Today was the day. He was going to do it. His plan would go into action and he would see to it that Sidon got out of the lab.

Urbosa seemed to be suspecting something but she spoke as if there was nothing troubling on her mind. But the look in her eyes meant she knew he was up to something. It was actually ever since the night he had been caught at the loading docks by her that she had this look about her. He just hoped that she would not try to stop him.

His day had gone on normally but a request for him to come clean a spill in Ganondorf's office around when things were winding down at the end of the day had come up.

With a frown he nodded his head, going to grab his cleaning supplies once more and head off to his office, an uneasy feeling setting in.

A large puddle of water was what greeted him as he got there, apparently a pitcher had fallen. To his dismay Gnondorf was in the room as well, his back turned towards him as he entered and immediately started cleaning.

He didn't want to be in there any longer than he needed to.

Getting on his hands and knees Link used his rag to wipe up the water as best he could. Why did he get the feeling that this was done on purpose?

“So you're completely mute huh?” Ganodorf asked out of the blue after a few minutes. Link sat up on his knees, watching as the large man turned from his desk and moved closer to him with loud heavy steps.

Not wanting to be eye level with the man's groin he stood up from the now dry spot and rung out his rag in the bucket that he had.

He gave a quick nod as his answer, picking up the bucket then and turned towards the door but Ganondrof was quick to grab his arm.

“I want you to know that I don't think it defines you,” he said to him. Link paused, turning hard eyes towards him. “I know others just see you as a mute, but I see you as more than that. If you would let me, I can prove that to you.”

Link pulled on his arm a bit but Ganondorf held tight, pushing towards him, Link's back hitting against the wall.

“You're so much more than that bitch I have at home,” he said lowly, his breath hot on Link's face. “It might even be fun to have the two of you play together. I bet I can make a noise come out of you if I tried hard enough.”

Link wrenched his arm away from him instantly and shoved past him and out the door. If he didn't get out of there now he would end up being forced to do something unspeakable with that man. And no one was around to help him.

His heart raced in his chest as he ran down the stairs, passing Kohga along the way, his eyes glancing to the man before the clock on the wall.

It was time to start setting up.

*

Kohga watched Link retreat, his suspicions getting the best of him. He could understand why he seemed upset in the first place, Ganondorf was known for trying to push his “affections” on others he was interested in, but there was another urgency in his steps.

He was up to something. While he wanted to follow him and find out he knew that this was a more pressing matter at hand.

“Mr. Ganondorf, I need to discuss something with you-”

“Well now that's awfully rude, barging into a man's office without knocking,” Ganondorf said with a smirk on his face.

Kohga's open mouth closed and he let out a small sigh. “Sir this is really important.”

“Oh what is it now?” Ganondorf grumbled, taking a seat at his desk.

“I demand an extension,” Kohga said with a touch of anger in his voice but he chose his next words carefully. “There is so much we can learn from this creature that will...put us so far ahead of the Yiga in whatever it is they're planning.”

This was his last shot. If this didn't work all hope would be lost for Sidon.

“Look, you hate me and I certainly hate you,” Ganondorf said simply, not even missing a beat in what he said. “I want out of this dump and move on with my life. But I can't do that until I get my job done. The sooner that thing is dead the better.”

Kohga opened his mouth to protest but was distracted by the distant sound of a large number of items falling over.

Ganondorf didn't seem to notice or chose to ignore it.

“Now I have some important matters to attend to. Get out of my sight,” he finished with disgust, waving his hand at Kohga.

Not fighting this time Kohga turned on his heel and left the room, going right in the direction of the noise he had heard.

Someone was up to something, and that someone he was sure was Link.

*

Link burst through the lab doors, his heart pounding away in his chest. He had to do this now! He couldn't delay any longer.

Sidon sat in the center of the floor, chained by the neck as usual. He lifted his head at the sound of the door and those lovely eyes stared at Link fondly.

Link tried to put on a smile for him but he couldn't being himself to do so. He was too scared. Plus seeing him like this just broke his heart. Was he getting tortured again? Or were they getting him ready for dissection?

He would not let either of them stay in their long enough to find out.

Immediately he knelt down next to him, his eyes landing on the collar around his neck, the one thing he hadn't thought about. He didn't have a key.

How was he going to get him out now?!

His fingers grabbed at the collar, desperately trying to pull it off of him. No! He was not going to lose him this way!

A warm hand rest against his cheek causing him to pause and look up at him with terrified eyes. A small smile played on Sidon's lips and he leaned in slowly, his eyes shutting.

Link's eyes instantly shut as his face burned bright, pulling himself up closer to him.

Sidon's lips brushed against his own, Link's body seeming to melt against the larger man as he kissed him in return.

Every ounce of love he could muster for him was put into this one kiss. A kiss...that felt like it was their first as well as their last.

Sidon knew what was going to happen to him if Link didn't help him escape.

Someone clearing their throat caused the two to pull apart, Link instantly putting his body in front of Sidon protectively.

“I had a feeling this was happening,” Kohga said as he stepped from the shadows.

“ _Don't hurt him,”_ Link signed angrily with one hand, one resting on the one Sidon had rest on his hip, staring out at Kohga.

But then he realized Kohga couldn't understand him.

Or could he..?

“I'm not going to hurt him,” Kohga said with a sigh, tossing a set of keys to Link. “He needs water for a couple of hours every day. He thrives on a protein diet as well. I'll go make a distraction. You don't have much time, so get going.”

Link gaped at that but quickly turned towards Sidon again as they were left alone. His hands shook hard as he undid the lock but soon the heavy thing finally unclasped.

Instantly Link pulled it off him, revealing the small necklace that sat underneath, something Link hadn't seen before.

Sidon stared into his eyes confused and with some fear.

“ _Come with me,”_ Link signed desperately.

“ _Where?”_ Sidon signed back, nervous but to show that he trusted Link he rose to his feet. Link grabbed his hand.

“ _My home until I can get you to yours. No one will ever harm you there.”_

Sidon's hand tightened in his own and he gave a small nod. Link felt like throwing his arms around him again and kissing him but he refrained from doing so. He had to get Sidon out of there first, and then he could celebrate.

*

Zelda nervously pulled up in her carriage towards the entrance to the loading area, her hands tightly holding onto the reigns of her horse. This was the moment she had been waiting for and dreading for the past couple days. She hoped that they would succeed and she would see Link's smiling face again but she wasn't sure how their chances looked.

A guard put his hand up on the road into the area she had to go in, moving to the side of the carriage as she pulled to a stop.

“Late delivery huh?” the guard asked, holding out his hand for her identification. She placed the paper into his hand and shrugged.

“Yep. They said they forgot one and it was important that it get done during the day today,” Zelda rehearsed. She hoped that sounded believable at least.

The guard made a sound of acknowledgment as he scanned over the paper, his brows furrowing after a moment.

It was then that the lights suddenly went out around them, leaving them in darkness save for the small light that shined from where she needed to go.

“Step out of the carriage,” the man said, drawing his sword. Zelda's eye widened at that, clutching the reigns tighter.

“Please don't kill me,” she said, rising from her seat slowly, one hand coming up to show she meant no harm.

Out of the shadows a man in a lab coat emerged, jamming an arrow into the guard's back, his other hand covering his cries of pain as he crumpled to the ground.

A cold chill went through Zelda as she watched the guard fall to the ground and lay still. Kohga instantly picked up the paper he dropped, tossing it into her seat.

“He's waiting for you! Go!” Kohga yelled to her.

Zelda didn't need to be told twice. She slammed herself back down and flicked the reigns hard for the horse to run.

*

Link pushed the heavy cart through the doors and into the loading docks. The faint sound of galloping hooves was heard which meant Zelda was near.

Just a few more moments and-

“Link!” came Urbosa's voice, hard hands suddenly on the other side of the cart. “What in the name of Hylia are you doing?”

Link's eyes quickly went down to the covered Zora, flicking back up to Urbosa as he tried to wrench the cart away.

Urbosa's eyes widened, seeming to catch on to what he was planning to do. “No....Link you can't be doing this.”

Link tried again but Urbosas' grip was firm. Sidon poked his head out the towel on his head, staring up at Urbosa.

Urbosa's eyes widened at that, though nearly jumped out of her skin when Zelda came barreling in, placing the back end of the carriage to them.

“Oh..come on,” Urbosa said, grabbing the other side of the cart and pulling it towards the carriage. She instantly went to open the back doors as Zelda waited to go again.

Link pulled off the towels and took Sidon's hands, pulling him out of the cart slowly. Sidon's body shook as he ducked his head and sat in the back of the carriage.

Voices could be heard coming from another direction. They knew something was happening! They didn't have long.

“Go,” Urbosa said, pushing Link into carriage and pushing the doors closed behind him. She then nodded to Zelda who snapped the reigns of the horse to move once more.

Link peered out the window for a moment, watching as Kohga ran Urbosa out of the room with the cart just in time as Ganondorf came rushing in with a few guards, a bow in his hand.

Zelda veered the carriage to the side just in time to miss a arrow to her head, sending Link toppling over into Sidon's arms.

“Sorry!” she called back to Link, urging the horse faster as they escaped.

Link stared up at him, a smile on his face. They had escaped. Sidon was free!

Without hesitation Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck and kissed him again. Sidon didn't miss a beat to return the kiss, his arms around him and holding him close.

*

“Quickly,” Zelda whispered, tucking the sign from the carriage under her arm and then helped Link pull Sidon up the stairs to their floor.

The Zora was weak as he stepped, mumbling something in his language that neither of them understood. He was even too weak to sign for Link.

But Link was sure he knew what he needed. His scales were dry which meant he needed water, and badly.

The two rushed into Link's apartment as fast as they could, into the bathroom directly. They laid Sidon in the tub and instantly Link started the water, watching with panicked eyes as Sidon's breathing grew weaker.

“Link...is he going to be okay?” Zelda asked softly. Link didn't look at her. He didn't know what was going to happen to him.

As the tub was filled Link turned the water off and watched as Sidon's eyes shut.

A pit formed in Link's stomach, resting his hand on Sidon's as it hung over the tub, holding the clawed fingers in his own.

Slowly Sidon took a deep breath and he opened his eyes once more, his eyes immediately landing on Link.

“ _My mate,”_ Sidon signed with one of his hands causing Link to blush as he relaxed. He brought Sidon's other hand to his face, resting his cheek into it.

“ _Your mate,”_ he signed in return.

Zelda knelt next to him, resting her hand on Link's shoulder.

“We did it,” she said with a smile.

Link nodded his head happily, finally letting his tears slip down his cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	10. Rivers To The Heart

Link bit lip as he stared out at the river, standing on the edge of the steep cliff. The rains hadn't come yet this season but they would be coming soon. But this had to be a good spot for Sidon to make his way back home.

The large river went through all of Hyrule. It would bring him back to his home...wherever that was.

A pang in his chest caused him to turn from the river and start heading back into town. He didn't want to think about losing Sidon.

He had just set him free from the lab and gotten him into his home. He didn't want to say goodbye. It hurt just thinking of it.

If he forced Sidon to stay with him he was no better than those men keeping him there stuck at the lab. He had to set him free.

His life would go back to the way it was except for the obvious. He would suffer from so much heartache of losing Sidon.

But this was for the better.

With these heavy thoughts on his mind he set himself back home with his groceries. He had gone to the market, making sure to grab his usual groceries but made sure to grab extra meats so that he could keep Sidon fed.

Though he had grabbed something extra for him. It was something he had never given Sidon before and he hoped that it would make him smile.

Once home and Zelda, whom had been keeping an eye on Sidon while Link was away, helped him put his items away.

As they came across his little present Link instantly grabbed it and hid it behind his back.

“Link. What do you have?” Zelda asked with a small smile but knew the answer to that already. Link had gotten a sweat treat from the bakery. “Is that for me?”

Link shook his head, biting his lip as he blushed as he slipped into the bathroom. Sidon was resting his chin on his arms but perked when Link came into the room.

“ _You're back!”_ Sidon signed happily, the head tail on his head flicking back and forth behind him. Link flushed and knelt by the edge of the tub, his hands still behind his back with the sweet treat.

“ _I brought you something,”_ Link signed with one hand.

That seemed to perk the Zoras interest and he sat up straighter, eyes widening a the sight of the cupcake that Link produced from behind his back.

“ _Cupcake,”_ Link signed for him with a smile. _“It's sweet and delicious.”_

Sidon reached his fingers out and touched the frosting delicately placed on top. He brought his finger to his lips and slipped it into his mouth.

His eyes widened, head tail flicking once more. Link silently laughed and watched as he took another scoop of frosting onto his claw and popped it into his mouth.

Link dipped his finger in as well and brought it to his lip to have a taste but was stopped when Sidon grabbed hold of his hand.

Slowly he leaned in and licked the frosting off, his gold eyes never leaving his face.

Link bit his bottom lip gently as Sidon's tongue worked over his finger, much like he had done in the lab not too long ago.

Once the frosting was cleaned from him he released him.

With heated eyes Link dipped his finger into the frosting again but this time ran it over his own lips. Sidon watched him a moment but then soon caught on and leaned forward.

Link pressed his lips to Sidon's, feeling a tingle run through his body, especially when Sidon's tongue licked off the frosting.

Slowly Link's tongue slipped past his lips and ran over Sidon's. The Zora rest his hands around his back, pulling him closer as their kiss grew deeper.

Link knew he shouldn't let himself fall so hard for him but he couldn't help it. He had grown attached to Sidon and he knew that the Zora felt something for him.

Link could feel himself getting excited, feel himself become eager to do more. They were together now nothing could stop them....

“Ahem,” Zelda said from the doorway. Quickly the two pulled apart, cheeks flushed as their eyes went to Zelda.

“At least wait till I'm gone,” she said with a small laugh, taking the seat that Link had set up for her in the bathroom.

*

Leaving Sidon at his home was hard for Link but he knew that he had to keep up appearances at work. It would be far too suspicious if he didn't show up.

It was sad that Sidon wouldn't be there in the lab for his lunch break but he had to keep reminding himself that he was going to be there waiting for him at home, a far better alternative.

Zelda had told him she would stay up with Sidon to keep him company while Link was away. The girl hadn't slept much at all so Link felt bad for leaving her like that.

The lab was in disarray. More guards were stationed around, asking questions here and there some workers that were just coming in or on their way to their next task.

It was apparent that they knew what happened last night.

But they didn't know who had done it.

“How you holding up Link?” Urbosa asked as he met up with her to clock in for the day. “Everything okay?”

Link lifted his hands to sign but then paused when he saw Ganondorf through the window in his office. The man caught his eye and he gave him a slight wink as a smirk grew across his face. Link's cheeks quickly paled, flashbacks of what happened the day before coming to him.

He turned his back on him and looked to Urbosa with fear in his eyes.

Urbosa took a quick glance up just in time to see Ganondorf's smirk before turning to Zant to hear something.

“Did he do something to you?” Urbosa whispered as she pulled Link away to go put their bags down.

“ _He tried,”_ Link signed, not wanting to meet her gaze. With all that had been happening with Sidon he had almost forgotten what had happened in his office.

He couldn't be alone with him. He would most definitely try again and who knew what tricks he had up his sleeve to make sure he got Link where he wanted him.

“That bastard,” Urbosa said, stopping dead in her tracks and turning on her heel. Link grabbed her arm, surprising her as he shook his head.

“ _I can't bring attention to myself right now,”_ Link signed, making sure that they hadn't been watched as he did.

Urbosa's frowned remained but her stance relaxed slightly.

“But that isn't right. You need to tell someone,” she urged but Link shook his head, motioning with his hand then for them to go.

“Well I'm going to keep you with me from now on. I won't let you be alone around here,” Urbosa promised, pulling Link into a warm hug, something that was rare from his friend.

Link paused a moment but then slowly wrapped his arms around Urbosa and hugged her tightly, feeling small tears prick at the corners of his eyes from the weight falling from his shoulders. So much had happened and it felt nice to just have someone say that they would protect him.

*

“You really are a big guy aren't you,” Zelda said as she sat in the bathroom. Sidon stared up at her confused, tilting his head even.

Zelda hadn't tried talking to him yet. But from the look of things he wasn't able to understand her at all whenever she spoke.

“ _Is this better?”_ Zelda signed. Sidon instantly perked and nodded his head causing a smile to come across Zelda's face.

“ _I am happy here,”_ Sidon signed. _“But...I do need to get home. I am a prince of my people.”_

Zelda's eyes widened at that. He was a prince? Did Link know this at all? Surely he would know. But if he had wouldn't he have said something to Zelda?

And what they had said to one another the day before. The prince had picked him as his mate.

“ _We're trying to make sure that happens. We want you to be able to get home safely,”_ she signed though let out a sigh. _“Does Link know you are a prince?”_

Sidon gazed at her confused. It took a moment but soon Zelda caught on. Sidon didn't know Link's name. There was no way really for him to know how to pronounce it. Link was only able to spell it for him.

“ _I can teach you how to say your mate's name,”_ Zelda offered to him. That smile blew across his face and he nodded his head.

Zelda sat up straighter. “Link.”

“Leeyenk,” Sidon attempted but frowned, shaking his head. No, that didn't sound right.

“Liiiink,” Zelda tried again. Sidon gripped the side of the tub his claws making scratches as a look of determination crossed his face.

“Link,” he said then, looking to Zelda for approval. Zelda grinned widely and nodded her head.

“ _Perfect! He will be so happy to hear that!”_ she signed.

*

Link held tight to Urbosa's arm as they approached Ganondorf's office. Several other workers were there, waiting in line to go in and to be questioned.

The two of them were asked for specifically which had Link tense but he hid it well as he stepped into the room.

“Ah, there you are,” Ganondorf said, passing the two of them from the doorway and rest a hand on Link's shoulder. Link shrugged it off, stepping closer to Urbosa.

“What is it you need of us sir?” Urbosa asked, a frown settling on her face. He was even getting handsy in front of everyone. The man had some nerve thinking he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

“Well I was talking with every employee who worked last night. While your time cards say that you both clocked out before the incident, I need to know if either of you saw anything suspicious about the disappearance of the new asset.”

Link held his breath a little. So Urbosa had clocked him out. That helped with his cover even further. He would need to thank her later.

“I didn't see anything suspicious sir. I'm sure I would have said something if I did. Those Yiga clan members don't deserve to get away with anything,” Urbosa said with firm nod.

“And you?” Ganondorf asked, his eyes meeting Link's and blazing into them. Link stared firm, despite that he felt disgusted by that wanting look, and shook his head.

“ _I didn't see anything,”_ he signed, looking to Urbosa.

“He says he didn't see anything,” Urbosa translated for him. Ganondorf sighed, resting his hands on the table.

“What the hell am I doing....questioning those that are only good for cleaning up shit?” Ganondorf grumbled. “You're dismissed.”

A scowl laid heavily on Link's face as Urbosa quickly turned them around and pulled him towards the door. Link stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to the man, raising his hand as fire burned deep in his stomach.

“ _Go fuck yourself,”_ he signed at him, eyes narrowing.

“What did you say?” Ganondorf asked with narrowed eyes himself, pushing up from the table. Urbosa's quick eyes caught it but didn't translate.

“I didn't catch it,” Urbosa lied, looking at his hands again and Link signed once more.

“ _Go fuck yourself.”_

“What did he say?!” Ganondorf yelled, shoving the chair out of the way as he stormed closer, Link standing firm despiteUrbosa pulled him close to her to protect him.

“He said he wishes you luck, sir,” Urbosa lied again. The man's eyes ran over the two skeptically as Urbosa held tight onto Link's fingers so he wouldn't sign it again.

After he turned on his heel Urbosa quickly pulled Link out of the room. As they stepped far away out of ear shot she let go of his hands

“Are you crazy? Saying something like that to him,” Urbosa scolded him but a smirk crossed her face slowly. “Though...I'm proud you did.”

Link laughed silently, holding his sides as Urbosa laughed herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	11. A Good Man

Hours had gone by and Link still had yet to return home from work. The sun had yet to rise and this night seemed to drag on forever.

Sidon let out a small sigh, resting his chin against his arm. This was much better than sitting in the lab chained to the edge of the pool, but here Link wasn't with him. He hadn't gotten to see that smiling face just yet.

He had napped on an off during the day but it still seemed the time had slipped away was dragging on for him.

Zelda had fallen asleep a little while ago, being up for so long, and her exhaustion had just taken over her.

Zelda...had fallen asleep. There was no chains holding him to this room. He was free to roam and explore!

There was nothing stopping him from going and just that thought had him excited. It wouldn't hurt would it? Just to learn more about this world that he knew so little of.

Slowly he rose from tub and crept out of the room. He had barely seen where he had ended up due to the way he felt when he arrived. He wasn't even sure where to begin. Maybe when Link was home he could show him some things.

A sound of an animal came from a door nearby. Following the sounds he found his way into Zelda's apartment.

Curious little creatures stared up at him from the floor, making small cute noises. Sidon knelt down, the small creatures coming up and rubbing against his legs and hands.

Sidon couldn't help but smile, petting a few of them carefully with his claws. He honestly wasn't sure why they liked him so much nor did he really know what they were. Whenever he came across a small animal it tended to hide from him due to his size.

This was a rather nice change-

A roar of pain punched its way out of Sidon's body, stumbling back a few feet. One of the remlits had bitten into his leg. He pulled the creature off quickly, looking down at the blood that came from him.

They only liked him because he was a fish wasn't it?

A moment later Zelda came rushing in, her eyes wide at the sight. Her precious pets stood back from Sidon, eye wide and afraid, a few growling and hissing.

Blood dripped on the floor though from the way Sidon stood she could not tell who it was that was bleeding.

“Did you hurt them?” Zelda cried out, looking to the prince with shock and anger on her face. Sidon took a step back, confusion and fear written on his face.

That was when he ran. He rushed past Zelda, his claws accidentally catching the top of her arm as he ran past her.

Another cry came from her at the pain, only pushing Sidon further away from her and away from the fear.

“Sidon! Wait!” she cried out after him, holding her bloodied arm. But it was too late. Sidon was running down the hall and down the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him.

“No...” Zelda whispered. Link was going to kill her.

*

Link had to admit he was more than eager to get home to see Sidon again. He was tired but he knew that he had to see the zora before he went to bed that night.

“Link, he's not going anywhere,” Urbosa chuckled softly as she watched Link rush to get his things together.

Link paused and flushed, biting his bottom lip. This was one of the last chances he would get to see him before he had to set him free.

Just thinking about that brought a pang to his chest but he kept his smile on his face. But his eyes didn't lie to Urbosa. She knew something was wrong but for the moment she let it go. Link would go to her when he was ready.

“Alright, ready to go? Your beau is waiting for you,” Urbosa teased, falling into step with Link towards the doors.

Out of the shadows a figure stepped out, causing the two of them to stop and jump.

“Kohga. You know better than to sneak up on people,” Urbosa hissed, looking around them to make sure they weren't being watched.

“I just need to know,” Kohga started. “Is he alright? Is he comfortable?”

Link nodded his head.

“You have someone watching him? I mean don't keep him chained up, but he probably will want to wander about if he gets bored.”

Link paused at that. He had left Zelda with him but he never thought to leave Sidon with some form of entertainment.

The poor zora was probably bored out of his mind. Though for some reason he had a bad feeling creeping up his back.

“ _I'll be sure to give him what he needs,”_ Link signed, a small smile coming to his face as he saw Kohga relax.

“Thank you Link. When are you releasing him?”

“ _When the rains come and fill the river, I'll let him go,”_ Link signed though the pained look in his eyes returned, showing how he was truly feeling.

Urbosa, seeing this, rest her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

“Alright. I will do what I can to make sure they don't find you,” Kohga promised.

“ _You really are a kind man Kohga. Thank you,”_ Link signed in reply. Kohga paused but then smiled and gave the two of them a nod, slipping down the hall before he was noticed.

*

The happy feeling in his chest fell through as the thought of something bad came back the closer he got home.

As soon as he climbed off the carriage he ran. Blood and a little water were on the floor, both of their apartment doors open.

Link rushed into the room, seeing Zelda sitting at her table with a wet cloth pressed to a bleeding wound.

With wide eyes he went to her side, not even sure where to begin asking about what had happened there.

“It's okay Link,” Zelda said, resting her hand in his. “It was an accident. He just got scared and ran away.”

Link looked around the apartment for his zora but he was nowhere in sight. Panic shot through him, his breathing quickening.

“Don't worry about me, go find him. He ran off,” she said again. “Go, before someone else finds him and takes him away.”

Link was conflicted. He didn't want to leave his friend but he knew he had to find Sidon. He could've been anywhere by now.

He pushed himself out of the apartment and looked around the hallway for any clues. There was the blood. That would be a good place to start.

Determination in his eyes Link followed the small droplets out of the hallway and even all the way down to the stables.

As he pushed the door open he felt relief wash over him. There Sidon stood, petting one of the horses gently.

Link approached quietly, resting his hand on Sidon's arm to get his attention.

Sidon turned, a small smile coming to his face at the sight of Link. Link smiled in relief, resting his hand on the muzzle of the horse Sidon pet.

As the two pet the horse Sidon shifted his hand closer, resting it on the back of Link's. Link gazed back up at him again and then gestured with his head for them to return back home. Sidon didn't fight him and willingly left the stables with Link.

*

“I don't blame him for it. One of the remlits thought he smelled good and decided to have a snack,” Zelda said, glaring at the remlit who bit Sidon but then winced as Link gently wiped away some of the blood from her wound to get a better look at it.

The two sat at her table, Sidon sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. Some of the remlits were still afraid of him but some were curious and still went up to him in a friendly matter. Link and Zelda would make sure though he wouldn't get bitten again.

“ _I'm just glad that I found him,”_ Link signed with one hand and then looked to her wound. _“I'll be right back. I'm going to get some bandages.”_

Link stepped away for the moment, heading into Zelda's bathroom to try to find something. Zelda let out a small sigh and rubbed lightly at her blind eye.

If she had been able to see properly, she wouldn't have blamed Sidon for this accident and sent him running.

Seeing this, Sidon rose from his seat and stepped closer, kneeling next to Zelda and looking to her arm.

“It's okay, really,” Zelda said, then quickly signed it for him so he would understand.

Sidon didn't respond but laid his hand on her arm. His hand started to glow a soft greenish blue. Zelda shifted a bit and pushed his hand off.

“It just needs to heal, that's all,” she said out loud more to herself this time. She opened her mouth to speak more but paused as Sidon's other hand rest over her blind eye.

His hand glowed there as well.

Zelda laughed and touched his crest, thinking it was the Zoras way of apologizing. “Okay, buddy. We're friends.”

Sidon slowly pulled his hand from her eye and peered over his shoulder at Link as he returned with the bandages.

The head tail wagged at the sight of him and Link couldn't help but smile at that. He took a seat down on his chair and motioned for Sidon to come closer.

The Zora sat on the floor in front of him and rest his head in Link's lap, a sound like a small purr coming from him.

Link smiled, using one hand to pet Sidon's crest while the other started to situate the bandage on Zelda's arm.

“You know....you two really do look cute together,” Zelda said softly, a friendly smile on her face. Her words brought a soft blush to his cheeks but he smiled in return.

Sidon closed his eyes as he relaxed in Link's lap.

It was going to be very hard to say goodbye to him.

Would he miss him after he left? Would he try to return?

His heart ached but he would take what he had for the moment. He loved this man. He just hoped that it was enough to help him get him to the river and to his home.

He also hoped it wouldn't get in the way when he tried to set him free.

After a few moments Link finished up with Zelda's arm, thinking it was best that they all get some much needed rest.

He walked Sidon back to his tub and helped him sit down. Instead of going to his room after that he knelt by the tub again, his hands in Sidon's.

Sidon smiled, his tail flicked behind his head.

“ _I have something I want you to hear,”_ Sidon signed for him. Link perked his head in anticipation, a smile coming to his lips.

Sidon sat back a bit but then took a deep breath before actually speaking.

“Link,” he said to him.

Link's eyes widened at that and he pushed himself on his knees.

“ _Say that again, please,”_ Link signed quickly, a large smile on his face. To hear Sidon say his name like that...he loved it.

“Link,” Sidon said again, the smile on his face just as big as Link's. “My Link.”

Link's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but move closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling close.

“ _My Sidon,”_ Link mouthed the words, wishing that he was able to speak.

Slowly he pulled the Zora into a slow, sensual kiss, a breath coming from him.

Sidon kissed him back softly, his hands running down his sides.

A shiver went through the hylian, especially when he felt his claws running against his bare skin as they slipped under the shirt.

He opened his mouth to take a breath but felt Sidon's tongue against his lip which caused his breath to hitch and his body to press closer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	12. You and Me Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for XD

Sidon pulled away slowly, his gold eyes staring into Link's with desire. Link visibly shivered, his fingers sliding down to his chest and running over the scales there.

It was nothing like when Ganondorf had stared at him. The owner of these eyes didn't want to just use him for pleasure. He loved him. He truly loved him.

Sidon's fingers ran up Link's tunic, fingers admiring the skin underneath.

Feeling this Link sat back a bit and pulled his tunic from over his head. Sidon watched, his golden gaze grazing over his naked chest.

Sidon's fingers were back on Link's chest, enamored by the sight in front of him. Never had he seen a Hylian in no clothing. To have Link as the first one he saw was something that he was happy for. It felt right.

“ _I love you..”_ Sidon mumbled in his language but Link didn't seem to mind, pressing into the hands as he studied his chest.

Scaled fingers ran down his chest, taking in each detail of each muscle all the way down to his stomach.

A claw was lifted back up his chest, hovering near his pink nipple curiously. Link wasn't sure where to begin to explain to him of what it was. All he knew was that when he played with them himself it felt wonderful.

Link gave a small nod to encourage him and Sidon's thumb ran over one of Link's nipples. Link's body trembled at the feel as he arched his body into his hand.

Sidon's eyes widened a bit at the reaction and he rest both of his large hands around his torso with his and ran both thumbs over the perked nipples.

Link leaned his head back, shivering softly at the feel of the touch, the sensations that went straight to his groin.

A hum came from the Zora and he guided Link by his back towards the tub. Noting the need to be closer Link stood up.

“ _One moment,”_ Link signed for him.

Facing the Zora Link removed the rest of his clothing, taking his time doing so to give Sidon a view of the rest of his body in a teasing manner.

Link approached the tub once more, Sidon's hands coming to rest on his hips.

“Link...” Sidon mumbled, helping Link step into the tub.

The blonde settled down slowly on Sidon's lap, straddling his waist, hands resting on his chest his muscular chest.

“Sidon,” Link mouthed to him, a smile coming to the Zora's face at the attempt Link made. It was adorable and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

The prince leaned forward to capture Link's lips once again, his hands running down Link's sides once more.

Link was panting by the time they broke apart for air, Sidon's hand on his hips as his gazed burned downward to the stiffening member between Link's leg.

Link flushed darkly but didn't make a move to cover himself. Sidon hadn't seen anyone like this before. It was a learning experience for them both.

Clawed fingers approached lower, a single claw tracing over the v of Link's groin. His member jumped at that, his own hands resting against Sidon's arms for some sort of balance.

Large fingers wrapped around Link's cock, the blonde's hips thrusting up ever so slightly at the feel. His hand covered each part of him. Link knew it wouldn't be much to please him.

Sidon watched his face as he slid his fingers up and down his length. Link's hands tightened on his arms, feeling like putty in his hands as his body trembled hard with the pleasure that came through his body.

Seeing that Link enjoyed this greatly Sidon moved his hand faster, sliding one arm around Link's back to hold him upright.

Link gave Sidon every amount of control over him, leaning back into his arm and pushing his hips up into the stroking hand.

Closer...closer....He felt like he was going to burst.

He quickly grabbed hold of Sidon's hand, surprising him as he held his hand still on him. Link wanted that release...but he wanted to enjoy it _with_ Sidon.

“ _Can I please you?”_ Link signed with one hand.

Sidon's eyes widened a bit but he nodded his head, releasing his hold on Link and leaning back in the tub.

Link took a moment to compose himself and let his eyes linger down to Sidon's crotch where he hoped to see how excited he was....

But there was nothing there.

Link's brows furrowed in confusion, his hand coming to rest over his groin. Sidon inhaled sharply but a smile was on his face.

“ _Do you..?”_ Link signed confused.

A laugh came from the prince and he took Link's hand into his own.  
 _“Yes,”_ he signed in response. _“Watch.”_

His groin seemed to split and that was when Link saw the not one, but two members push from the slit, wet and erect.

Link really had gotten him that excited.

“ _I was afraid of showing you,”_ Sidon signed sheepishly, letting go of his hand and glancing away. Link had to admit he was shocked. But that would not keep him away from doing this with him. This was just another part of Sidon he would love.

To show it was okay Link slid his body lower, resting on his stomach on Sidon's legs as his face came close to both of his members.

He hoped that Sidon enjoyed this as he really had no experience in this sort of thing. But Sidon seemed to be in the same boat as he was.

It was an experience where they could learn together.

Timid hands took hold of one of the erections in front of him and he brought his lips to the tip of one. Sidon's eyes widened at that, a loss of words as Link slipped the member past those plush lips he loved kissing and into a hot mouth.

A moan came from the Zora, a sound that had Link trembling again at the sound. He wanted to hear that sound again.

His lips sank lower, greedy gold eyes watching his member disappear into that mouth the more Link wanted to please him.

The taste was something he never had before but it was not unpleasant. No one in his home land ever did that for someone before.

It was another thing to love about Link.

He had to come with him. He could not go home without his mate. It wasn't for the act of mating. He truly loved him.

Thoughts were pushed from his mind as Link moved his lips up and down his shaft, the taste only becoming stronger on Link's tongue.

Part of him knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Sidon had to leave. Sidon had to go home. Link was more attached now then ever.

But he wanted to share this moment with him. He wanted to keep him happy and show him just how much he loved him.

“Link,” Sidon moaned to him, his claws reaching into his hair and petting back the blonde locks to get a better view.

Link never tired hearing his name on his lips. He would need to thank Zelda later for teaching Sidon how to pronounce his name.

Maybe one day they could teach him more words to say. He had taught him sign language, perhaps they could teach him how to speak Hylian.

Or Link cold learn how to speak the Zora language. It wasn't like he could speak it to Sidon but perhaps it would make Sidon more comfortable to speak that way whenever he didn't know the word to sign or wasn't able to sign for him.

Link pushed his lips down further, straining his lips as he took in as much as he could. This brought out a slight louder moan from Sidon, claws digging in to the blonde locks.

Link moved his lips faster, his other hand having slipped down between his own legs and pushed two fingers into himself, stretching himself out as best he could.

But like Link had done to Sidon, Sidon did it to him. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and pulled him off of his cock, panting heavily.

He guided Link back up into his lap and kissed his lips again, both members pressing against Link's backside as he held him close

It was clear now what they both wanted.

Holding Link's back in one hand he pulled him up against his chest, curling his body in a little to rub the tip of both of his members against his entrance.

Link shivered, resting his head against his chest as he reached behind himself and helped guide Sidon into him.

Link held his breath as Sidon pushed into him. He was much wider than his fingers and it hurt quite a bit as he settled into him.

Sidon was trembling as he laid underneath him, slow soft kisses being peppered against his damp forehead.

Link took deep breaths to try to relax his body around him. Sidon didn't make a move to start yet, wanting Link to get more comfortable.

The blonde rest his hand against Sidon's chest as he slowly rose his hips only to slide back down on Sidon's cocks.

The prince moaned above him, pushing his hips up to meet against Link's.

The feeling of being so full had Link unable to focus on anything but the feeling of all of Sidon inside of him.

He braced his hands against Sidon's chest, pushing himself up a little bit on his arms and rolled his hips again and again into Sidon's thrusts.

Silent cries of pleasure had him pushing his lips open as he moved faster. Every part of him was being touched on the inside, his tips pushing hard against his prostate.

Link pushed himself up slightly more till he was sitting up, his hands on Sidon's chest as he thrust his hips harder into Sidon.

“Link.....my Link,” Sidon moaned to him, his hands holding onto Link's as he thrust up into him over and over again.

Link pulled one of Sidon's hands to his lips and kissed his palm, cheeks flushed from their actions as he moved.

His. He was his. He would never belong to anyone else. He would be Sidon's no matter what, even when the Zora had to leave.

Link soon took Sidon's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them much like Sidon had done to him a few times, and closed his eyes as he lathered his fingers with his tongue.

Water sloshed out of the tub around them, soaking the floor as well as them but the two were too focused with one another to notice too much.

Sidon pulled his fingers from Link and grabbed his chin, pulling Link into a loving kiss as a deep moan reverberated from Sidon's chest.

Hot liquid pulsed into him from Sidon's cocks then causing Link to push back against it and push harder into him again.

An eruption of pleasure coursed through his body at his last thrust, cum spurting onto Sidon's stomach as Link finally released.

Sidon hummed softly against his lips at the feel of Link in his high, slowly rolling his hips up into him until he finally stopped.

Link slipped forward, falling to Sidon's chest where he breathed deeply. Sidon kissed his forehead softly, his hands petting his back.

As gently as he could Sidon pulled out of Link, the feel of his mess deep inside of him dripping from his body.

Gentle claws pulled his chin up a little, laying a soft kiss against his lips.

Link responded with a kiss of his own, hands slipping behind Sidon's neck and holding him there. This was the most perfect moment for Link.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	13. Three Different Views

Link slowly opened his eyes around sunset. His head lay against something slightly hard but oh so warm and...a little moist.

Confusion was present on his face as he lifted his head and glanced around. He was in his bedroom for once, instead of the couch, sleeping away the day before he would have to make another appearance at work.

But that wasn't the confusing part.

How did he get _into_ the bed? He didn't remember getting up and leaving the bathroom at all after....after....

A large blush formed on his face, thoughts rushing back to what he had done with Sidon in the bathroom.

The way that Sidon held him against his body, his members having sunk deep into his body and claiming him as his own. The blonde's lip worried itself between his teeth, letting out a small sigh. He shouldn't have done that but he couldn't help it.

A soft grunt and a warm hand on his bare shoulder caught his attention and he quickly glanced down at Sidon who laid on the bed next to him.

The bed was by far way too small for the Zora but he didn't seem to have cared, even curling his legs in and had curled around Link's bare body just to stay with him as they slept with one another after their passionate moment.

A smile grew across his face as Sidon pet his shoulder, the silent question asking if he was alright. No doubt Link was sure he would be in pain but it had all been worth it.

He gave a simple nod followed by a warm smile as he laid back down. He still had some time before he had to get ready for work.

Now that he had his fun with Sidon in the tub before he didn't feel like he needed what he usually did in the shower every morning.

But he had gotten his wish. He had found someone that had touched him the way he has wanted. Someone he loved.

The more he thought of what they had done the more he was happy that he had done it. He was even wishing that he had more time to please the Zora laying in his bed before he had to go back to work for the night.

Mating with Sidon would bring up so many issues. Link's heart would break once Sidon had to be released.

It wasn't like he could stay, he didn't want to risk someone else capturing him and making sure he never got to go back home.

Seeing the change in emotion in his mate Sidon pulled Link closer to his bare body, a soft hum coming from him. Losing Link was on his mind as well. Could he really ask Link to leave his home? And if he did ask, would he go with him?

Link wished to lay there with him all day but eventually he did rise from the bed to get himself ready to go to work.

Leaving Sidon for the day was hard once more but he knew he had to show his face at his job. Taking a vacation would send up a red flag and Sidon could be taken away from him. He was not going to take any chances.

He shook his head a bit at himself as he left the apartment, choosing to think instead of what they had done the night before.

A light blush formed on his face all the way to the lab, though he made sure he never let his daydream go too far. He didn't want to become aroused at work in front of everyone. Especially not when there was someone in there that wanted him like a piece of meat.

As he walked next to Urbosa with his cart the woman watched him, noting the smile on his face and the limp in his step that he tried his best to hide it from her. She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out what it was that had him in such a good mood.

She hadn't ever seen Link like this before. Truly this Zora that had come into their lives was making him happy. She supported it thoroughly.

“Alright,” Urbosa said, slowing down her cart and pulling off to the side in the hallway. “What has you giddy? I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before.”

Link glanced up at her and shrugged his shoulders, though the smile never left his face, giving away that there was something.

“Link...” Urbosa coaxed and Link couldn't help but flush as he glanced away. How did he tell one of his friends that he had sex with Sidon?

But his lack of an answer was enough to tell her.

“You did not,” she said in surprise but a large grin formed on her face. But then a thoughtful look crossed her face. “Now he wasn't wearing any clothes but he didn't...have anything down there. He was kind of um..flat.”

Link grinned and nibbled his bottom lip between his teeth agian.

“Does he...have something down there?”

Link laughed silently and held his hands up in front of him. Slowly he pushed two fingers between his hands replicating the way Sidon's members had been.

Urbosa's mouth hung open at that, her hand resting on Link's shoulder.

“Did you...did you take both?” she whispered. Link flushed and nodded his head. He honestly couldn't believe that he had told her this but he also couldn't believe that his body had been able to do such a thing but his body seemed like it was made for Sidon's and accommodated him splendidly, making sure that it was alright.

“Holy Hylia Link,” Urbosa said, nudging his arm playfully. “I didn't think you were ever like that. You are one lucky man.”

Link playfully shoved her and started to push his cart again, passing by Ganondorf's office as Urbosa laughed and followed him. He stepped more quickly away as they passed the office, Urbosa right behind him.

He knew that man was watching him. He always did.

*

Sure enough Ganondorf was watching him, a crumpled letter in his fist. It would seem the blonde was the only one that distracted him from what was on his mind.

He had to have him. And he would make sure he did.

Captain Demise had sent word to him, demanding to know what had happened to the Zora. The last thing he had known was that they were going to kill him and see how he worked to get ahead of the Yiga clan.

Ganondorf had intended on keeping it a secret from him until he had found the Zora. This was a failure that he might not recover from. He wanted to keep it away from Demise and save face in front of the man.

But Zant had sent a letter immediately after the incident had occurred to Demise to tell him what happened despite that he had not gotten permission to do so.

Demise's words tore through Ganondorf to the core as they practically jumped off the page. He made it very clear that he either found that damned Zora and brought him back to the lab for studying or he jumped off a cliff.

He even claimed he was the biggest mistake in the world as well and with each passing day Ganondorf believed it more and more.

A grunt came from him as he glanced down at his wrist. It still was not healing properly despite the surgery. Perhaps it was time to take Ghirahim and just leave the area, find a better doctor and just forget this whole mess had happened.

He only had one itch of who took the Zora but Kohga was good at hiding any evidence that he was involved.

The only thing he could think of doing to make him feel better was making Link his. He would make that blonde his if it was the last thing he did.

A smirk came to his face as he thought of it. Doing what he wanted to Link, all the while he would stay silent.

It was a dream to him but a nightmare for Link.

*

In a small home not too far away from the lab Kohga stood in his kitchen in a partial state of undress. It was his day off and he was laying low. He knew he was suspected in the disappearance of the Zora. He had to keep to himself so that they wouldn't find Link.

But there was another problem. The Yiga Clan had sent him to kill Sidon, and he hadn't. They would catch on eventually that the Zora wasn't gone.

His life would be in danger then.

Just as he was about to slice up a banana to eat there was a knock on the door. There were never any visitors for him which made whomever was behind the door an instant threat.

He tucked the knife he was about to use into the band of his pants and approached the door, cracking it open to reveal two Yiga Clan members, one member much larger than the other.

They were dressed in casual clothes versus the uniforms they usually wore with masks; a way to blend in with everyone else.

“Hello my friends,” Kohga said, taking a step back and offering them to step inside. Smiles formed on their faces as they stepped inside, going to his table and making themselves at home.

Kohga took a quick glance as the men passed, one he noticed wielding a sword tucked underneath his shirt.

“Can I offer you two anything? I have some bananas,” Kohga offered.

“No thank you-”

“Yes, I would love some.”

Kohga put on his best smile and grabbed several bananas for them, placing them on the table as he sat down.

“What do I owe this great surprise?” Kohga asked.

The smaller of the two turned to him as the bigger man started to eat the fruit. “We came to ask how the operation went. Were there any findings?”

Kohga let the smile fall from his face and let out a small sigh. “It did not go as we had hoped. I had injected the creature with the serum and performed an autopsy once it had died. There were no extra findings than what we had already known.”

“I see...” the smaller man said with a frown.

“A waste of time and resources,” the taller man said around the fruit in his mouth.

“Indeed...Well Kohga, it is time to say that it is time to come home. We will send you the coordinates of where we will meet you to get you out of this area safely.”

Kohga tensed but nodded his head. Something didn't add up quite right. Why were they so calm about the possibility of a failure? It wasn't like them.

He would play along for now but he had to watch himself in the future.

“Sounds perfect to me,” he said, eyeing the two as they stood from the table, the larger of the two yiga grabbing a few more bananas before he went to the door.

“May the darkness reign supreme,” the smaller male said, bowing as he laid a hand over Kohga's heart. Kohga did the same, all the while making sure the knife was not visible in the back of his pants for them to see.

As they rose and their hands fell Kohga caught a glint in the eye of the the smaller male. Something was definitely not adding up right.

“We will be in touch Kohga. Just keep a low profile for now,” he said to him. Kohga nodded his head and walked the two of them out of the house.

This was bad. What was he going to do. If he ran the clan would find him. He never wanted any of this he just was a man of science. Once they found out that he hadn't killed Sidon they would take him down without a second thought.

But it wasn't only them that would go after him. Ganondorf would as well. He would not stop either until he got the right answers he wanted.

All he knew was that he had to protect Link, Urbosa, and Sidon from both of them. Even if meant the cost of his own life.

He just hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	14. Inseperable

When Link arrived back home to his apartment he immediately laid down once again to gain some sleep.

He wanted to get a little rest that way he would have more time with Sidon before he had had to go back to work again.

When this all blew over he would make sure to take a much needed vacation. He never took one so he was sure no one would object him to having it.

Though he was sure as long as Sidon was missing from the lab it would take a long time for things to calm down.

It was a few hours later that he woke up, Sidon having been already awake and laying next to him, watching him sleep.

Link beamed up at him, running his hand over his arm but paused when he felt how dry Sidon's scales were.

“ _Let's give you a soak,”_ Link signed to him, the Zora nodding his head in agreement, a small sign of discomfort showing on his face.

The two made their way to the bathroom, Link in nothing but his underwear at the moment due to the rising temperature outside.

Perhaps he could give himself a shower early and have more time to spend with Sidon once he was done with his soak. He would be tired for work but he didn't care.

He wanted to spend as much time as he could with him right now.

As Link started the water in the tub an idea sparked. He glanced back over the shoulder at the other and smiled. There was a wicked glint in his eyes as he turned from the water filling the tub. Without much of an explanation he ran to the door, stuffing towels on the bottom of the door so no water could escape.

He wanted to flood the bathroom.

It would certainly give Sidon a good soak rather than just sitting in the small tub, especially with how dry he felt. He knew it wasn't like what he was used to but it was better than anything else he could come up with.

He turned to him, slowly running his hands up Sidon's chest, leaning himself in close. Sidon's eyes widened a bit at that, seeing the familiar look in Link's blue eyes like they had been the day before right before they had made love.

“ _You are not too sore?”_ Sidon signed in concern, his one hand coming to rest on Link's cheek. The blonde leaned into his palm, a soft breath passing his lips. _“I don't really know how Hylian bodies work but I assume there was some pain.”_

Link shook his head, beaming up at him. Sidon's eyes glimmered, the black slit of his eyes expanding as arousal started to show its presence.

“ _Would you allow me to mark you as mine?”_ Sidon signed with a bit of hesitation. Water spilled over the tub, lapping at their feet but neither paid much attention to it.

Link knew it was a bad idea. This whole thing was a bad idea. But the love in his heart over run what his brain thought.

“ _Yes,”_ Link signed for him.

At his answer Sidon pulled him close, kissing his hair several times, mumbling small words he didn't understand into his hair.

Link closed his eyes, pushing his body into his. The water was starting to rise further, this time hitting his ankles. He knew it would be a matter of time when it was much more comfortable for his lover and he could enjoy a pool even if it was just a short time. Though it didn't even cross his mind that he would lose the air.

With his strong arms Sidon lifted him up against his chest, kissing his lips. Link's arms went around his neck, his legs locking around his waist to keep himself upright.

*

Zelda rose from her bed slowly, letting out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms. So much had happened these past couple days. It was giving her whip lash but she knew that she wouldn't change what she had done to help her friend.

Link was her oldest friend and she would do anything for him. Despite their little fight days before she realized that she would do anything for him.

He had been nothing but be supportive of her with her dress work as well as support her when she continued to go to the Milk Bar to see Cremia.

He didn't even see her for her disability like so many people did around her. He treated her like a normal person.

This was the least she could do to give him even a spark of happiness for even a short while. Who knew how much longer they had with Sidon so she would make sure that the time they spent together was special.

In a little bit she would need to go see Link and give him the book he had asked for from her personal library.

It was the only book she had but it had a map of all the river's that traveled all over Hyrule. If they picked the right one Sidon would be able to find his way home.

At the mirror she ran a brush through her hair, admiring the locks as they settled down with each pass of the brush. Though...for some reason her hair looked rather odd that morning to her. It didn't make sense. It was like she could see....more of it.

A gasp escaped her lips, tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed at herself, one hand running through her blonde locks in disbelief.

It was as if she had more field of vision.

“Holy Hylia!” she cried out, bracing her hands on the dresser in front of her as she leaned in closer in the mirror.

She closed her good eye slowly. Instead of the normal darkness she had gotten used to for so long, her image stared back at her in the mirror through the eye that had been injured.

A swell of happiness rushed threw her as more tears leaked down her cheeks. Her doctor had said it was impossible for her to ever have sight out of this eye ever again!

This was some sort of miracle. But what had done it?

That was when she remembered Sidon. He had put his hand over her eye and it glowed some sort of green for a moment. She thought it was just a Zora way of greeting or showing affection...But what if that gesture had been him healing her?

A soft sob of happiness escaped her and she grinned happily. She would do anything she could to make sure they had as much happiness as they could.

*

Link opened his mouth in a silent moan, his arms tightly wrapped around Sidon's torso as he thrust his small body down into Sidon's groin. His slack lips laid against the cream of his chest, feeling Sidon's powerful muscles move underneath hot scales.

Sidon was deep inside of him with one of his members, the other pressed between the two of them and grinding against Link's weeping cock with sweet delicious friction.

So much pleasure rocked through him, something Link had never experienced before until he had met the Zora. Nothing would ever compare to what he felt now.

“Link...my Link,” Sidon moaned into his ear, licking the tip of his ear. His hips snapped up into him, grinding into his prostate and spiking the pleasurable high.

A desperate moan slipped from the prince as his arms tightened around him, signaling that he was close to his breaking point.

With a few more thrusts Link felt Sidon release into him, pumping him full until it was coming out of his body and mixing in with the water. This triggered his own orgasm, adding to the mess between the two of them.

Link lifted his head as best as he could and gave a desperate kiss to Sidon's chin.

He trembled in his arms, titling his head back to look up at him, a silent approval for him to mark him as his mate now after they had done this a second time.

Perhaps there was going to be more in the future before he had to go. At that point Link wouldn't be able to walk for a while but he felt it was worth it.

Just as Sidon's teeth clamped down around his shoulder, the water rose above Link's head. Blood mixed into the water around them, leaving streaks of red as they rose above their heads with the rising water level.

Sidon rose his head after a moment, gazing down at the trembling blonde in his arms as he laid in his after glow as well as held his breath.

Without a second thought Sidon leaned in close and kissed his lips using the air in his own lungs to breathe into Link.

Link clung to him, rising his body up just enough for him to slide out of him but also so that he could wrap his arms around his neck to hold himself closer, not only to stay close but to also keep the air flow going.

*

Loud banging on her apartment door broke her from her happiness, followed shortly by the loud yelling of Mr. Ingo.

“What in hell is that boy doing in there?!” Ingo yelled, red in the face, as soon as she opened her front door.

Water covered the floor in the hallway, coming quickly from Link's apartment and more than likely causing a mess downstairs in the ranch.

“My horses are getting rained on! Do you realize how much of a disaster that is?! That boy won't answer his door!” Ingo yelled angrily.

“I'll handle it,” Zelda said immediately. It would be better if she stopped Link opposed to Ingo going in there and finding Sidon.

The less people that knew about him the better.

“You go clean it up, I'll get him to stop. Promise,” she scolded, pushing Ingo out of the way. At first Ingo looked as if he was going to protest but he let out a grunt and stormed down the hallway to the stairs.

Zelda quickly unlocked Link's door, both of her eyes landing on the culprit of where the water was coming from. Sure enough it was the bathroom.

“Link!” she called out, banging her fist against the door but that only caused more water to pulse from the door.

If he was flooding the bathroom, how was he going to breathe?!

Without a second thought Zelda wrenched the door open, causing all of the water to pour out of the bathroom in one quick wave.

Heart racing rapidly Zelda stared into the bathroom, praying that Link was alright in there despite what he had done.

But he was more than fine.

Sidon's back was to the door, his arms wrapped around Link as he held him, his head bowed as he affectionately laid kisses along the bite mark on his shoulder.

Link lifted his head up slowly from Sidon's shoulder, peering at Zelda from across the room with a dreamy look on his face.

Zelda's cheeks burst into a bright red. She couldn't see Link fully but from what she could see she knew exactly what they had been doing just moments before she had opened the door.

Link wasn't phased that Zelda had barged in. He was in such a pure state of bliss he didn't even seem to care.

He gave his friend a friendly smile only to tiredly return his cheek into Sidon's shoulder, closing his eyes. Feeling this Sidon tightened his hold on the blonde in his arms and rest a hand into his blonde locks.

The shock slipped away and a warm smile spread across Zelda's cheeks. This was a love that was the purest she had ever seen.

And if there was one person who deserved it, it was Link.

As quietly as she could she pulled the door closed, not wanting to ruin the private moment between the two of them.

She would scold him later for his actions.

For the time being she would see things with her new sight while she waited for Link to come by and see her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	15. Miracles

“You should know better than to lock yourself in a room like that. You could have drowned Link,” Zelda scolded, rubbing the towel in his hair ot help dry him off as he sat in his robe. “I know Sidon would do whatever he could but you can't breathe underwater.”

Link rolled his eyes and playfully stuck out his tongue at her which she quickly covered with the towel with a roll of her own eyes.

“Alright alright you're fine now....Oh Link I can't believe it! He...he healed me!” Zelda squealed excitedly. She closed her “good” eye once again, seeing through the one that had been in the dark for so long. She cracked them both open, more tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.

“I am so sorry I doubted him,” she said hugging him tightly. “Never let him go.”

Link smiled sadly as he hugged her. He knew that he had to let him go. He knew it had to be soon. He just didn't want to see him leave.

Sidon's departure would be a hard one on Link. He hoped that Zelda could help keep him going after that point.

As the two pulled away Link looked to the Zora who sat on the floor near the Remlits. This time he was more careful with them as to not spook them too much and cause another incident.

Eventually one even crawled into his lap, closing its eyes as it purred.

The Zora looked so happy to be there but there was a lingering look every time he glanced to the window.

He wanted to go home.

There was something that was holding him back from begging Link to leave...and that was Link himself. Sidon didn't want to leave Link. He wanted him to come with him.

But that would require him just giving him his home and his life. had no idea if he was willing to do that just for him...

eyes.

She knew exactly what was bothering him, as well as what was bothering Sidon just by looking at him, but she had no words nor actions to try to fix it. All she could offer was a distraction and in the future a shoulder to cry on.

A rumble of thunder brought their attention away from the moment, Sidon looking outside as the storm started to roll in.

The Zora suddenly stood up, moving to the window and resting his hands against the glass before him. He seemed to wilt a little, watching the raindrops collect on the sill.

Link rose to his feet, moving to Sidon's side and resting his hand on his arm fin. He stroked the delicate skin between his fingers, watching as the Zora relaxed a little under his touch.

“ _Something wrong?”_ Link asked with one hand, hopeful eyes shining up at him that he would be able to tell him.

Sidon glanced down at him and then sighed heavily, kneeling down in front of him on one knee, seeming to be...nervous about telling him how he felt.

“ _I...need to go home Link,”_ Sidon signed, regret written in his eyes.

“ _I know. You miss home. I'll make sure to get you home,_ ” Link promised but Sidon shook his head at his words.

“ _You don't understand...I'm...a prince,”_ Sidon finally admitted. Link's eyes widened at that, looking to Zelda in shock.

Sidon...was a prince?!

And they had just...and they had been....

Oh holy Hylia!

Seeing the distress starting to bloom in Link's eyes Sidon pulled him close to his chest, resting kisses into his hair.

He mumbled something in his language which sounded soothing and welcome, having Link relax in his arms.

The Zora pulled back just enough to sign for him to know what he said.

“ _It doesn't change how I feel about you Link,”_ he signed. _“Prince or not I will not never feel this way with you.”_

Link smiled softly, pressing closer to him once more and closing his eyes.

It was then that they heard a soft harp being played. To help ease the tension Zelda had decided to strike up with some music.

Sidon glanced over at Zelda and then back down at Link.

“ _Music?”_ he asked him to which Link replied with a small nod of his head.

The Zora briefly closed his eyes, listening to the gentle tune that Zelda played. His hand moved to Link's waist carefully and lifted him up into his arms.

Link flushed watching with surprise as the prince took his other hand in his own and gently waltzed him across the small apartment floor.

The look of surprise quickly slipped away to be replaced by a large grin.

Never really had danced with anyone like this before. It felt nice to allow someone to have complete control of him.

To give him so much control Link did not mind. It felt right.

Zelda smiled warmly as she let her fingers strum along the harp, her mind driftint to a different time with them.

Dancing in a large ballroom under twinkling lights. Sidon dressed in a deep blue coat and Link dressed in an outfit of her own making.

Perhaps now that she had more time on her hands she could make something like that for Link. From how much time they had left she was sure she could finish it around the time after Sidon would be released back to his home.

Maybe that would be something that would lift his spirits.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She was scared for Link. She had never seen him act like this before and to have it suddenly ripped from him....

She didn't want to think about it.

As Zelda's fingers grew tired and the music came to a stop Sidon hugged Link to him, gaining an inhale of breath as he accidentally brushed the bite mark he had left.

Quickly Sidon pulled back, looking down at the cloth covered shoulder and then back up to Link with apologetic eyes.

“Something wrong?” Zelda asked.

Link flushed and leaned back a bit to pull the collar of his robe down to show his shoulder. Zelda's eyes widened at the angry red marks on his skin.

“Did he...?”

“ _He marked me as his,”_ Link signed quickly, hoping that it would not have Zelda so upset about him being bitten.

She let out a sigh, letting it go for the moment. She relaxed even more however when she saw how concerned Sidon looked at the mark.

The Zora leaned in close to Link's body, resting his lips against the mark tenderly and licking it softly. Link flinched a moment but then relaxed in Sidon's arms.

Sidon had marked Link at some point recently, possibly when they had been doing things in the bathroom together.

What did this mean however? Did that mean Link was leaving?

This was a conversation that she was not looking forward to. She had to ask him what he was thinking of doing.

They were running out of time.

*

The paper that sat in his hand felt like a death sentence to Kohga. He had been just getting home from the lab himself when a note had been slid under his door.

In two days time he was expected to leave his home and meet with the Yiga Clan at an abandoned building.

The letter explained that it was becoming too dangerous for him to live there now and being in this building would help keep his departure a secret.

Hopefully that was the real reason. He hoped that it really wasn't to go there to kill him because he had failed.

But he knew that was not how the Yiga Clan worked. He had seen too many members die at the hands of them due to their failures.

And he was next.

Running away was not an option either. Just a look outside and he knew he was being watched. That one carriage hadn't moved since he had gotten home and he was pretty sure he had seen someone in there watching his every move.

There was nowhere safe . Not even at the lab.

Kohga had happened upon to cross Captain Demise screaming out Ganondorf in his office earlier that day.

“ _One more chance sir. That's all I need. I will find him and when I do I will make sure that I will kill who ever is responsible for this mess,” Ganondorf had retorted at the larger man, not once backing down._

“ _No, you are done. You are not fit to run this operation any longer. Your time is almost up, and then I want your ass out of here and I'll put someone else in that can actually do this right!” Demise screamed at him. “No second chances. You failed.”_

Right after witnessing that sort of thing Demise had stormed away leaving Ganondorf speechless, for the first time looking vulnerable.

Upon seeing Kohga sitting there watching this whole ordeal unfold the hard look came back to Ganondof's demeanor, the look in his eyes just some how knowing that he was part of the escape plan for Sidon.

He just hoped that for Link's sake he was the _only_ one that he knew of. If he could keep Link from being caught then all would be well.

He was not safe at home nor was he safe at work. Either he was going to be killed by Ganondorf if the Yiga Clan didn't get to him first.

The rains here meant the rivers were getting higher which meant Sidon would be released soon enough back to his home.

At least he hoped so. He had seen the spark between him and Link. He wished he could have asked him questions on Sidon but he knew that it really wasn't his business what he did with him behind closed doors.

Though he couldn't help but wonder if Link would go with him when released or if he would remain here to keep up appearances?

It would seem that both of them had a tough choice to make. For the rest of the time that Kohga would be alive he would make sure that Link was successful in what he was going to do.

He would also do whatever he could to make sure that they never went after Sidon's home again. He would keep him and if there were any other Zoras, safe from the greedy hands of these Hylian scientists and military.

*

Link lay in the bed next to Sidon after their time with Zelda. He traced small patterns into the scales on his chest, his mind full of thoughts.

Though the thought that kept coming back to him over and over again was the one of seeing Sidon leave without him.

As the image flashed before his eyes again the tears finally brimmed his eyes. He turned his face into the warm scales, doing his best to hide them. Much to his dismay Sidon was able to feel them and he pulled away enough to tilt Link's face up to his own.

His eyes questioned what was wrong and Link bit his lip before he finally answered.

“ _I know you have to go back home but...I don't want to lose you,”_ Link signed shakily, the tears seeming to flood down his cheeks. Just the thought of it was enough to make him know that he would be heart broken when Sidon left.

Sidon pulled him close, resting his face into his hair as he normally did, waiting for Link to calm down in his arms.

As the sobs slowly came to a stop Sidon pulled back enough.

“ _Come with me?”_ he asked. _“Link I need you by my side.”_

Before Link even knew what he was doing he was nodding his head hard, kissing Sidon's lips as his arms latched themselves around his neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	16. Another Good Man Falls

The rains hadn't subsided at all for the past few days which only meant one thing.

The rivers would be high enough now for Sidon to go home. And Link would be going with him back to what Sidon called the “Domain”.

His feelings were giving him a mental whip lash over the course of the days. He was happy to be going with the one that he had fallen in love with, but he was sad that he would be leaving Zelda and Urbosa behind in this mess of a world.

He hadn't even told them yet that he was leaving with Sidon. He was sure that they would be against him going but his heart was set on it. If they were in his position would they feel the same way as he did?

But it would be hard to leave behind his only friends he had for years. They were his family. He didn't want to leave them behind but it wasn't like they could go with him to the Domain either. There were too many cons outweighing the pros.

They had lives of their own and bringing several hylians to a protected Zora living area was not smart.

He wasn't even sure how they would take to even having him there. He was just a Hylian that had fallen in love with the prince. But he was sure there wouldn't be anything they could do about it now that the bite mark had healed nicely and scared beautifully on his shoulder.

These thoughts worried him all day as he was at work, making him distracted and mess a few things up here and there.

As he sat on the bench at the end of the day he let out a small sigh, looking to the window as a single tea rolled down his cheek.

He had decided he really did need to at least say goodbye. He and Sidon would be leaving soon enough.

“Link?” came Urbosa's voice from around the lockers near them. Link quickly wiped his face and turned to her, doing his best to smile but failed terribly at trying to hide it how he truly felt at the moment.

“Oh Link...what's wrong? Is it...him?” she asked with a whisper as she settled down next to him on the bench. Warm arms embraced him in a motherly hug, causing him to finally lose his control of his emotions.

He sobbed again much like he had done the day that he had thought he would lose Sidon. Now he was certainly losing his best friends in a way.

Urbosa pet his hair, staying quiet next to him, waiting patiently for Link to tell her what was wrong that had made him so upset.

Thankfully there was no one else in the locker room but them.

After what seemed like several moments Link finally lifted his head, wiping his eyes and cheeks with the collar of his tunic.

“What happened?” Urbosa asked gently.

Link hesitated at first but then shakily lifted his hands.

“ _This is really hard for me to discuss but...I have to release him soon,”_ Link signed, not meeting her eyes as he stared at his own fingers as they worked hard to share his words. _“I've decided that I will be going with him.”_

Urbosa was silent next to him causing an uneasy feeling to creep up Link's back as he waited for her to say something or do anything for that matter.

Finally Link lifted his head. Small tears rolled down Urbosa's cheeks but a smile was present on her face.

“Link,” she finally said. “I just want you to be happy. Promise me that you will be careful when you're out there and...maybe one day come back and visit?”

Link was honestly surprised by how easily she accepted that he was leaving. She was clearly upset but she knew how hard it would be on Link to be there with them and not with the Zora that he had fallen in love with.

Link nodded his head to her. He would do his best to one day come back to visit his friends. Maybe then it would be safer for Sidon to be out and about with him. If not he knew that he would come alone if he had to, to come see them.

Urbosa smiled at him and pulled him into another hug. Link hugged her tightly. Now he only hoped that this would be just as easy with Zelda as it had been with Urbosa.

*

“There's the bastard....” Ganondorf grumbled as he gazed out the carriage window, watching as Kohga stepped from his home. He was dressed in a mask and a long coat, with a bag on his shoulder. He was leaving. Of course he was leaving. Disappearing into the night so that they would never catch him for taking the Zora away from the lab.

If he followed him he could get his revenge as well as find his monster. He had to be going to where he left him.

“Are...you really sure it was him sir? I mean he really hasn't given us any indication that he was part of the Zora's escape,” Zant offered next to him, holding the reigns of the horse as he waited for Ganondorf's next move.

Ganondorf glared at the man next to him, returning his gaze to Khoga once more as the man instead started to walk in the rain rather than taking a carriage of his own. Clever man. That was a smart move of him to do.

He was trying to leave no tracks behind.

“Also may I say that your wrist is starting to smell,” Zant added.

“Get the hell out. I don't need you part of this operation. You'll just screw it up,” Ganondorf barked at him, wrenching the reigns from his hands.

“But it's my horse-”

“Shut up.”

After shoving Zant out of the carriage and with a flick of the reigns Ganondorf set out onto the road by himself, following behind Kohga but keeping enough distance so that he wasn't noticed by him at all on the way to wherever he was going.

*

Kohga stepped into the abandoned farm, looking around him for the men that would be taking him back to their headquarters. At least that what he hoped despite the odds not really being in his favor for this situation.

A carriage slowly pulled up to him, the doors opening as the two other Yiga members who had come to his house the other day stepped from it.

“My friends,” Kohga said to them. “May the darkness reign supreme.”

The other two were silent as they looked to him, gazing at him through their white masks. Dread filled him. He was going to die.

“I was hoping that we could leave swiftly. I believe I might have been followed,” Kohga said slowly as he lifted his own mask.

As fast as lightning the larger of the two rushed him. Kohga attempted to side step his attack but soon was stabbed with the long blade he held.

“Failure,” the man whispered to him before shoving him off of the blade and to the ground. Blood pooled around him from his wound as well as his lips.

He weakly watched from where he lay, eyes gazing as the two gave one another the salute, singaling that their tasks were done and successful..

Just as they were about to step into the carriage once more an arrow sailed through the air, nailing the larger Yiga member in the head.

He slumped to the ground The other quickly turned around only to see Ganondorf standing right behind him, another arrow raised and ready to fire.

Without a word Ganondorf shot the arrow right between his eyes, watching as he crumpled to the ground next to his fallen friend.

The rain around them started to grow heavier, washing away the large amount of blood that spilled from the three.

“You know Kohga. I had hoped you would lead me to that Zora,” Ganondorf said as he grabbed another arrow from the quiver on his hip, this one radiating with electric energy this time. “But instead I get to see the proof that you were with the Yiga Clan all along. But you even managed to piss them off too didn't you?”

Kohga struggled to push himself up but struggled as the cold feeling and weakness radiated throughout him from the blood loss. “I don't...I don't know what you're talking about. This was something for drugs.”

“Even lying now as you're about to die. You're a bigger dumbass than I thought,” Ganondorf sneered to he dying man, stabbing Kohga's leg hard with the electric arrow, sending volts through his weakened body.

Kohga screamed, his body convulsing until Ganondorf tugged the arrow out of him again, much like he had done to the Zora in the past.

“Where is he?!” Ganondorf yelled, wrapping his large hand around his neck and tugging him towards an over hang to get them both out of the rain. He threw him down onto the dirt again, anger filling his body.

Kohga did not answer, letting out groans of pain as he tried to get away. He would not give up this information to him.

Ganondorf grabbed him again, this time by the back of his hair, yanking his head up. “Where did you put the Zora?!”

Another groan passed his lip only to be replaced with another scream as Ganondorf shoved the arrow into his back.

It was pulled out one last time, the larger man forcibly turning Kohga over as he tossed him back into the dirt. He rest his foot against his chest, pushing down just enough to show him what he was willing to do.

“One last time. Where is the Zora? Who helped you? How many men helped you do this?” he hissed down at him.

To his surprise Kohga started to laugh despite the plain that radiated through his body. This only angered Ganondorf even more.

“Answer me!” he yelled, pressing his foot down even harder onto his chest. Kohga coughed against the lack of air but the smile was still present on his face.

“I'll never tell you who it is...” he said weakly, another small laugh running through him only to be cut off by more pressure to his chest.

“You better or I'll-”

“Or what? Kill me? I'm already going to die,” Kohga responded with a raspy voice. “You'll never get it out of me. He's long gone by now. You'll never catch who did it.”

The foot was pulled off his chest as he looked down at the mess of the man. If he didn't do it then who did?

That was when it hit him. The suspicious way that Link and Urbosa had been acting after he had questioned them about the beast. They knew something at least. They knew who had done it...or rather they had done it themselves.

How he didn't know but he was going to get some answers.

He would get that Zora back for Demise and he would take Link. He would make sure to keep him locked up in his home and use him whenever he wanted as punishment for what he had done. And when he was finished with him he would simply just give him the same treatment that Kohga was receiving at this very moment.

A wicked grin spread across his face as he tossed the arrow next to the dying man and turned to go back to this carriage. Just the thought of Link underneath him screaming silently to be released and let go, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He liked this plan. He would first get revenge on Urbosa and get out of her where Link was. That mute boy had to have had his hands on that Zora.

Kohga watched as he stepped away from him, leaving him there to die. He closed his eyes slowly, regret filling him.

Ganondorf knew. He knew what he had done and he was coming for Link. He just wished that he was able to contact him some how, warn him what was going to happen if he didn't run now. They had to release Sidon that night otherwise terrible things would surely happen to Sidon, Urbosa, as well as Link.

Especially Link. Who knew what terrible things that man would do to him after he found him with the Zora.

 


	17. Given Information

“Risa, I'm not going to tell you again. Put the game away and come eat some dinner,” Urbosa called to the young girl sitting on the couch playing a board game. The other girls were already sitting at the table waiting to eating.

It was a rule in their house that all parties must be present at the table before anyone was allowed to eat, that way everyone had a fair chance of getting food.

“I'm not hungry,” Risa sighed from the couch and crossed her arms. Urbosa crossed her arms as well and approached the young girl, parting her lips to tell her the consequences of not coming to the table when someone knocked on the door, pausing those exact words to her adopted daughter in her throat instantly.

Furrowing her brow she gazed at the door. Who would be coming to their home this late? It didn't make any sense.

A heavy feeling settled into the pit of her stomach, feeling as if something was wrong. Should she answer? Or should she leave it closed and risk the person breaking in? Either way the girls were already picking up that something was wrong.

Cautiously she approached the door, opening it slowly and regretting it instantly. On the other side of the door was a sopping wet Ganondorf.

“Can I help you?” Urbosa asked, bracing herself against the door to prevent Ganondorf from coming inside. She would not let this man in willingly.

“Where is he?” Ganondorf asked lowly, gripping something in his hand that Urbosa could not quite make out in the darkness.

“Where is who?”

“Don't you lie to me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Where is the Zora?!” Ganondorf shouted.

“I have no idea where that thing is. Now leave us alone. You're scaring my children,” Urbosa snapped at him.

Quickly she started to close the door, hoping to get it shut so that he could not come in but he was much stronger and was able to get it open just by thrusting his body against it with what seemed like no effort.

He grabbed hold of her, pinning Urbosa's arms behind her back with one large hand and dragging her into the living room.

The young girls started to cry and scream. This was their mother that was being attacked by a man they didn't even know!

“Girls, remember the emergency plan,” Urbosa declared but silenced herself at the feel of cold steel against her throat.

“Nobody moves from their spots,” Ganondorf shouted at them. “Or your mother will meet her end by my hand.”

The girls froze in their spots, tears running down their cheeks as they watched this unfold, terrified eyes looking to Urbosa for guidance.

She wanted nothing but to protect her family but even still Urbosa would not send this man to Link. She just had to figure out how to get him away from her girls and find a way to make sure he never found Link.

It seemed like he already knew that Link had Sidon.

“Do what you must, just leave my girls out of this,” Urbosa growled at him, her back stiff as she tried to put as much distance between them as she could.

“Just let me know what I want to know and you and your family can walk away from this like nothing had ever happened. And then you can all have a nice hot dinner and play board games like you normally would,” he hissed into her ear, tightening his hold on her wrists, so tight that any more pressure he could snap her wrists.

“I told you I don't know where the Zora is. And even if I did why would I tell you?” she responded with a sneer.

The blade pressed against her throat, silencing her voice once more.

“Have I ever told you the story of the Great Evil King that was killed in such an unjust way?” Ganondorf asked with a sneer.

Urbosa remained silent, mind racing how to get out of this mess but nothing was coming to her that would get them out of this situation.

“All he wanted was to have his people, monsters and people alike, live in peace and harmony with the rest of Hyurle instead of being treated as terrible things. But what happens? He is deemed evil and is sentenced to death.”

Urbosa recognized this story. An old tale much like the tale of where her last name had come from. But the version she had been told was much different. It was never told in such a way that the evil king was the victim.

“But one the day of his execution...the sages gathered together to silence him forever...” Ganondorf continued, rising the blade up to her cheek. “Just as he was about to take his last breath from the blade running through him, he was granted his power once more by the gods and broke free to kill one of the sages for their injustice.”

The sharp blade grazed against her cheek. Urbosa winced in pain at the sting of the blade making a cut into her flesh.

A few whimpers sounded from some of the girls, crying at the sight of the blood running down her cheek.

“But before he could take any of the others with him, they banished him to the dark depths of hell,” he finished. “Now...I would say that was a complete injustice.”

“That's just a story,” Urbosa managed to get out, grunting when she felt the blade run along the outside of her arm.

“Story as it may be, the message here shows the similarities of what has happened in my life. I feel it was a great injustice that the Zora was taken form me, that I could not do what I came here to do. That my life was ruined so that one stupid creature could continue to breathe,” Ganondorf continued, ignoring Urbosa's struggles.

In the corner of the kitchen a small Riju crouched near the table, taking careful steps towards her bedroom. Thankfully she was able to make it through without being caught, slipping out the window and running down the street. She had to find someone to help! For someone so little she was a very smart girl.

“Mom....” Risa said from the couch. “Didn't you say Link had a new special friend?”

Urbosa tensed. She knew she didn't mean to tell him. She was scared and just wanted this strange man who was hurting her mother to go away. Though now Urbosa regretted telling the girls that the reason Link wasn't coming over was because he had a new special friend.

Hearing those words Ganondorf turned himself and Urbosa towards Risa, stepping closer to her with a wicked grin on his face.

“What was that little one?” he asked. Risa shrunk back into the couch, tears threatening to leak down her cheeks.

“Mom's friend Link has a new friend,” Risa cried. Urbosa's heart broke. She couldn't protect her family and Link was exposed.

“And where does this Link live?”

“In the place above the horse ranch. Now let her go.”

It would only be a matter of time before he would come for them. And there was no way she could get to him in time to warn him.

Ganondorf shoved Urbosa to the floor, wiping the blood off the knife on his pants. “Thank you very much ladies. You have a good night now.”

Leaving the family in distress Ganondorf left the house as if he had never been there. Once they heard the galloping of a horse the girls broke down in tears and ran to Urbosa's side, a jumble of words asking if she was okay and who that man was.

“I'm sorry Mom...I'm really sorry,” Risa cried as she wiped at Urbosa's cheek with the bottom of her shirt. Urbosa wrapped her arms around all her girls as best as she could, holding them close. They had all survived but who knew how long Link was going to live with Ganondorf coming for him. She knew what he had done to him. He may even make him suffer before he killed him for taking the Zora away from him.

But she had to at least contact the police. She had to at least try to save her best friend. If Ganondorf got a hold of him who knew what he would do to him.

*

Link finished putting his last item in his bag and zipped it closed, looking up at Sidon with large happy eyes.

Tomorrow morning they would be leaving to go back to Sidon's home, a place that soon would be Link's as well.

“I...still can't believe you're leaving,” Zelda said from his kitchen table. Link looked to her sadly but then approached her and hugged her tightly.

The two of them had a long conversation about him departing. In the end Zelda realized just how much Link needed this, how much he needed to be with Sidon and that it was no longer safe for them to stay there?

She would miss him terribly but she understood. It wasn't like it was the last time she would see him. He had said he would come back to visit when he could so she would hang onto that.

Link even gave her the idea of talking to Urbosa about getting closer so neither of them would alone without him there.

“ _You know I'll miss you the most,”_ Link signed as he released her. Zelda wiped away a few tears from her face and nodded.

“If you can figure out how to send letters do that too,” Zelda teased with a small laugh.

Sidon smiled from where he sat at the table, eating some foods as the last time he would have this kind of food. He still couldn't believe his mate was coming with him. It warmed his heart and he never thought he would be this lucky.

Now it was a matter of finding an easy route to help Link get to the Domain as well as think of what he was he was going to say to his people when he returned. No doubt they were worried about him and would be more than happy that he was home.

But they would also be a little skeptical that he had fallen in love with someone of the kind that had taken him captive in the first place.

No matter what he would make sure that Link would be happy and accepted in the Domain. When they married after all Link would be a prince of them as well.

A knock on the door had them confused. Link approached curiously, opening it up to reveal...no one there?

“Down here,” came a small voice,” Link glanced down, seeing a small Riju who was soaked to the bone form outside.

“Hey...isn't that Urbosa's daughter?” Zelda asked. “Little one what are you doing here? Is your mother with you?”

Link quickly ushered her inside. He glanced around the hallway, seeing however that she was indeed by herself. Something didn't feel right.

After wrapping her in a blanket, Zelda spoke the questions for Link that he was not able to ask. Urbosa hadn't taught her sign language yet.

“What are you doing out here. Where's your mother?” she asked.

“Bad man...came to the house. Hurt mommy,” Riju said as she wiped her eyes. “He wants a person and he hurt mommy to know where he was.”

Link paled at that, looking to Sidon who had hid behind a wall to stay out of the sight of Riju. It wasn't that they didn't trust the little one it was just that she was young and who knew who she would talk to when she left.

“Link....Link you have to go now,” Zelda said with desperate eyes. “He's coming for you two.”

Link felt his heart sink into his stomach. He nodded his head, looking to Riju.

“Don't worry about her, I will bring her somewhere safe. You need to get Sidon out of here _now,_ ” Zelda insisted, picking up the trembling girl in her arms. “I will meet you at the docks.”

Zelda carried Riju from the room, leaving Link and Sidon by themselves. The blonde pulled his cloak as well as his bag onto his shoulders, looking up at Sidon.

With a nod Link grabbed his hand and pulled him from the apartment door. He glanced over his shoulder as the door closed behind the red Zora.

That had been his home for so long. He had given the apartment to Zelda as an extension of her own home.

He would miss it.

He wished he didn't have to leave in such a rush. There were many things that he had wanted to say to Zelda before he left.

But if they didn't leave now Ganondorf was going to find them and he was going to take Sidon away...and more than likely kill both of them.

 


	18. Saying Goodbye

The rain pelted them as they climbed out of the carriage and headed towards the docks at the edge of town. Link's bag felt heavy in his hand, his eyes blinking back tears as he approached the edge with his mate.

These were the last moments he had being there and the last moments he had with Zelda. Ganondorf was hot on their heels but he knew that he wanted to at least let these moments last as long as he could with his best friend.

Zelda held tight to his other hand, tears having run down her cheeks as well. They knew this was the best thing for everyone and Link had said he would do his best to come back and visit. But even still it hurt to say goodbye.

It would be some time till he came back to visit as he wanted to wait till things died down about Sidon and enough time so Ganondorf would hopefully leave.

Sidon looked down at the two of them, a flash of sadness in his eyes. Zelda approached the large Zora and hugged him tightly.

“ _Take care of him,”_ Zelda signed up at him with a firm look on her face. Sidon smiled, nodding his head and hugged her once more.

As Sidon released her Zelda turned to Link, biting her lip as she smiled at him. This was very hard for her to see him leave.

“Link, you have always been my best friend. Even during the darkest moments you were always there for me. I wish there was more I could do to repay you for all of those times in my life,” Zelda started, wiping her tears away mixed with the rain. “Just...never forget us okay? And come back to visit some time soon?”

Link nodded his head hard, pulling Zelda into a tight embrace.

“Take care of each other,” she said softly as she pulled away. Link smiled sadly at her, watching her a moment as she head to go back to the carriage to go home.

Sidon watched Link, wanting to make sure he was alright.

“ _Ready?”_ he signed for him.

“ _Yes, I'm ready. Let's start our lives together,”_ Link signed in reply, grabbing hold of Sidon's outstretched palm.

A shriek caused them to pause, whipping around to see Zelda with her arms behind her back and a knife to her throat. A wicked grin protruded through the darkness behind Zelda as her captor came into view.

Ganondorf.

“Well well well. So this is who you have been with,” he sneered, tugging harder on Zelda's arms who whimpered at the pain.

Link could hear his heartbeat in his ears. How had he found them so quickly? How did he figure out what dock they were going to?

“ _Let her go,”_ Link mouthed to Ganondorf, clenching his fists. He had to get Zelda way from him before she got hurt.

He would not drag another person into this mess than they already were. He would not see anyone die from this.

“Not a chance mute boy. I will only give her back on one condition. And you know what it is that I want,” Ganondorf sneered.

Link quickly looked up at Sidon who was just as tense as he was. There were two things that he wanted, to have Link as his personal slave and to have Sidon so that he could kill him and put an end to this whole mess.

Link would not let him have what he wanted. He could not give him both. If he gave him one it would give a chance for the other two of them to get away.

“ _Run,”_ Link signed up to Sidon, taking a few steps towards Ganondorf. Sidon immediately grabbed hold of Link's wrist.

The blonde turned to look at the Zora as he shook his head frantically at the choice that Link had made for himeslf.

He didn't want to leave Sidon. But what other choice did he have? He could get Zelda away from Ganondorf and Sidon could run while he was distracted. The only one that wouldn't be able to get out of this mess...was himself.

If this was the only way he could save them he was willing to do it.

“Oh....well now this is a surprise. To have you come to me with no fights,” Ganondorf practically purred at him.

As Link grew close enough, Ganondorf thrust Zelda away from him with a forceful shove, grabbing hold of Link's arm and pulled it behind his back. He rest his lips to his ear, a smirk running across his face as he gazed at Sidon.

“Such a good boy. We can forget that any of your treachery happened and put this whole thing behind us. Of course we need to get rid of this problem first. And then...well then I can bring you home and we can have some fun.”

Ganondorf's eyes were on the Zora, Sidon's eyes having dilated to almost black with anger that he felt rising in his chest.

That disgusting man was touching his mate. _His_ mate. He had to get him back. He would not let this man have Link. He didn't deserve someone as sweet and kind as him.

Link looked to Sidon helplessly, begging him silently to save him but knew that was not the right thing to do with now. Ganondorf was distracted. Sidon and Zelda could get away from this mess. He may not survive this evening but he didn't want to see Sidon suffer any longer than he already had these past couple of months.

“ _Run,”_ Link mouthed to him this time, hoping that he would do what he was trying to tell him desperately.

But he didn't move.

“ _Release him. Now,”_ Sidon snapped in his language but none of them were able to understand his words.

“Spout all the nonsense you want. That won't save you,” Ganondorf said with a roll of his eyes and tightened his hold on Link's wrist.

“Link....Mine,” Sidon said through clenched sharp teeth. Even in this situation it was always exhilarating to hear Sidon speak his name.

“So the monster has learned to speak. And now you're claiming that this boy is yours. Pitiful. Well too bad. He willingly gave himself to me so I'd say he's mine now.”

He shoved Link against his torso, his hand traveling down Link's body, the sharp knife in his hand as well along the way.

As he grew closer to his lower half there was a sudden cry.

With as much force as she could Zelda cracked a piece of wood from the pile nearby over the back of Ganondorf's head. The man released Link, letting out a grunt as he fell to his knee.

“You piece of shit,” Ganondorf hissed shoving Zelda away and grabbed something by his side. He stood quickly, dazed and took aim at Sidon.

“Link look out!” Zelda cried.

But it was too late. An arrow soared through the air aiming right for Link. He slowly turned tensing for the contact but was soon shoved out of the way, Sidon taking it to the chest, his body crumbling to the ground. Link let out a silent cry, kneeling down next to Sidon and tugging the arrow from his chest. Blood coated his hands, tears filling his eyes.

But he didn't have long to grieve. A sharp pain snapped through his body ad an arrow hit him as well. He coughed hard, falling to the ground next to his mate.

The world around him seemed to move in slow motion. Blue eyes met gold, watching as tears fall down Sidon's cheeks.

Words passed from his lips that Link didn't understand but Link knew they were words of sorrow. A small smile came to Link's face, his hand coming to rest on Sidon's cheek. He wouldn't get to go with him to the Domain. He wouldn't be able to have a happy life with him. But now Ganondorf would have neither of them.

They would finally be free in a wrong way.

Blood dripped from the side of Link's mouth, his body beginning to grow cold as his vision started to grow black.

“You son of a bitch,” Ganondorf growled as he rubbed back of his head, not seeing that Zelda was slipping away as the sound of horse hooves came from nearby. She had to find someone to help. Maybe she could save both of them before they...died.

Though at this point it looked as if neither of them were going to make it.

Ganondorf came stumbling forward from his head injury, his hand raising the blade that he had in his fist before.

“I'll drag your dead body right to where it's supposed to be,” he hissed at Sidon, raising the blade but dropped it as his leg was kicked out from under him.

Slowly Sidon sat up, sad eyes looking to the form next to him. Link's eyes were closed, his skin pale and blood dripping from his wound and his lips. But there was still shallow breathing. It was hard to see but it was still there.

He as still alive! For now...

A hue of green surrounded Sidon, the hole on his chest slowly closing where the arrow had been embedded in his chest.

Nothing but pure hatred shined in Sidon's eyes. He had took him from his home, tortured him, and now had taken the love of his life.

He would pay.

“What....even are you?” Ganondorf croaked as he rose to his feet, rising the knife over his head. Sidon's arm snapped forward, claws thrusting into his chest.

Ganondorf froze with a grunt, dropping the knife in his hand. With his other hand Sidon grabbed him by the throat, a snarl on his face.

“Death,” Sidon growled at him, lashing forward and digging his teeth into Ganondorf's exposed neck. The man struggled to scream but no noise released from his lips. With a harsh push Sidon shoved him away, watching as the horrible man fell backwards and bled out on the ground, his hands struggling to cover the bloody neck.

A heavy sigh passed Sidon's lips, as he watched the rain wash away the blood. Only when he heard voices and approaching footsteps did he actually move.

“This way!” Zelda cried as she led whomever it was towards the bloody mess.

Sidon quickly rushed to Link's side, fingers coming to rest on his cheek. Cold. He was cold.

Panic rose in Sidon's chest, his fingers closing around the arrow in his back and tugging it out. The footsteps grew only closer. He could not let them find either of them. He would not let them take Link away and he would not let anyone lock him up ever again.

Scooping Link's limp body close to his chest he went to the edge of the dock. Just before he disappeared off the doc everyone saw him jumping with Link buried in his arms.

“Wait!” Zelda cried as she ran to the edge of the dock but Sidon was already gone. Instantly she broke down, sobbing hard into her hands as Urbosa came running up to her.

She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close as she sobbed over the death of her best friend.

*

Water surrounded the two of them, enveloping them in complete darkness. Blood mixed into the water from Link's wound.

The prince swam closer, cupping his cheeks in his hands mentally begging him to open his eyes to look at him.

But no beautiful blue orbs opened to greet him as they usually did.

He released him for a moment, unclasping the gold necklace from around his neck, only to reconnect it around Link's throat.

“My Link,” Sidon mumbled to him, cupping his cheeks in his hands and brought his lips to his in a warm, deep kiss.

The green hue enveloped Sidon's body once more, quickly encasing Link's form as well. His thoughts were buzzing in his head, panicking that he had been too late. That Link had died before he had been able to save him!

He pulled away from his lips, watching his beautiful face for any signs of life.

But there was nothing.

Dread filled Sidon's being, pain radiating throughout him. He had been too late...

A sudden gasp came from Link, his eyes flashing open.

The look of pain was quickly replaced by a sigh of relief, Sidon tucking his hands under Link's arms to keep him floating.

Link looked around confused, unsure of how he was breathing under the water, but even how he was alive!

But now that didn't matter.

With a grin Link swam forward, kissing Sidon's lips once more. Sidon tucked him close to his body, his hand resting in his blonde locks.

He was never letting him go again.

 


End file.
